


Лабиринт Минотавра

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Killing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Говорят, что лабиринт — это наше сознание, Минотавр — отражение животного в нас, а Тесей — человеческое. И каждый сам выбирает, кто же выйдет победителем из этой схватки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Лабиринт Минотавра

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно произошедших после Гражданской войны событий

У Стива есть нож. Хороший боевой обоюдоострый нож из крепкой стали, с рядом зубцов чуть выше рукоятки и вогнутым крючком, чтобы, проворачивая его в чьём-нибудь животе, намотать все внутренности и вырвать с мерзким хлюпающим звуком. 

Это не армейский нож, нет. С тех времён, когда Стив служил в армии, требования к оружию не сильно изменились. Универсальные армейские ножи отличались и заточкой, и шириной клинка, и формой, чтобы наносить максимально эффективные удары. По горлу — перерезать артерию с мощным фонтаном кровавых брызг. В подреберье — вызвать обильное внутреннее кровотечение, от чего жертва умирает в течение нескольких часов. В сердце с хирургической точностью — моментальная смерть. Если какое-то оружие и можно назвать милосердным, то это армейский нож в умелых руках. 

Этот же… нет, этот другой. Шестнадцать дней назад Стив бы сказал, что этот нож предназначен для выживания. Сегодня же он на горьком опыте знает, что этот нож предназначен для убийства. Максимально кровавого, жестокого и болезненного убийства. Как бывает в кино, только в кино никогда не рассказывают, как постепенно застывает чужая кровь на руках. Или как долго после в ушах звенят наполненные болью крики. Или какой отвратительный чавкающий звук издают вывернутые наружу кишки, когда по ним проходишься тяжёлыми ботинками.

Человека, вручившего настолько опасное оружие Стиву Роджерсу, в другой ситуации можно было бы назвать кретином. Казалось, давать оружие суперсолдату, неутомимому в бою и за его пределами, который может справиться с десятком вооружённых противников только с помощью одного такого ножа — верх безумия. Шестнадцать дней назад Стив сказал бы так же.

Сейчас же Стив просто выдавливает острым кончиком короткий заруб на серой, идеально гладкой до его появления в камере стене. Этот заруб — шестнадцатый по счёту.

Слабо освещая камеру, лампа под потолком постоянно мигает с тихим, уже поднадоевшим треском. Будь на месте Стива человек с менее стабильной психикой, уже бы бился головой о непробиваемые стены, лишь бы заглушить въевшийся в барабанные перепонки надоедливый звук. 

О том, что стены непробиваемые, Стив выяснил ещё в первые сутки пребывания в камере. После пробуждения, на протяжении нескольких часов, он монотонно вбивал в них кулаки, пытаясь найти хотя бы один изъян в кирпичной кладке или трещину в бетоне. Каждый знал, что упорства Стиву Роджерсу не занимать, и, если для достижения своей цели ему пришлось бы стесать руки в кровь, он бы не остановился. Разодранная до кости плоть на костяшках затянулась только к следующему утру.

Мощная железная дверь оказалась такой же крепкой, как и стены. Сколько бы силы Стив не прикладывал, пытаясь снять её с петель — ни в какую не поддавалась. Ни на миллиметр. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что и кулакам она не поддалась — не осталось даже вмятины от удара, к которому Стив приложил максимальную силу, сломав пару пальцев.

В коробке размером пять шагов на четыре нет ни единого изъяна. Идеальная клетка для человека, даже такого, как Стив. Под кулаками Халка стены бы обрушились. Как и от ударов Мьёльнира Тора. Но ни силы Халка, ни тем более волшебного грозового молота у Стива не было. Только упорство и сыворотка суперсолдата, которых впервые оказалось недостаточно.

Длины полки едва хватает на его рост — пятки почти торчат над полом. Несравнимо с большой и удобной кроватью в особняке или на тренировочной базе. Стив даже с тоской вспоминает мотели, не самые комфортабельные и чистые, где приходилось скрываться в последнее время. Там пятки не торчали, а на матрасах, старых, продавленных, с многолетними жёлтыми и бурыми пятнами, которые уже не брал ни один чистящий порошок, ему даже снились порой сладкие сны.

Здесь же Стиву не до сладкого сна.

Шестнадцать дней в серой коробке. Шестнадцать дней без глотка свежего воздуха. Шестнадцать дней в окружении вони от собственной мочи из дырки в углу. 

Иногда в камеру залетает мотылёк. Порхает пушистыми крыльями вокруг мигающей лампочки, не понимая, насколько этот свет опасен для его жизни. Мерцание притягивает мотылька, а нагретое стекло обжигает крохотные лапки, но тем не менее мотылёк с гипнотическим упорством пытается приземлиться на раскалённое стекло. Когда-нибудь он от этого умрёт. Рухнет на грязный пол обожженными лапками вверх, так и не поняв, что же с ним случилось. Почему жизнь так внезапно покинула хрупкое тельце.

Мотылёк прилетает сквозь прочную кованую решётку на потолке. О том, насколько она прочная, Стив так же узнал после пробуждения в камере. Одним прыжком он дотянулся до прутьев и с силой дёрнул их на себя. Решётка заскрежетала, но не поддалась, а, стоило лишь опереться ногой о стену в поисках точки опоры, как тело Стива прошило мощным ударом тока. Не в силах разжать пальцы и отпустить решётку, чтобы вырваться из парализующего электрического плена, он бился в конвульсиях, как чёртов мотылёк, пока не рухнул на спину с высоты пары метров. Наверное, его пленителю надоело смотреть на судороги, и он отключил подачу тока. Что происходило выше решётки, Стив не знал. Даже его улучшенного зрения не хватало, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то в непроницаемой темноте, как бы он не всматривался.

В прошлой жизни, ещё до падения Валькирии, Стив бы не за что не поверил, что возможно заглушить все звуки или затемнить пространство. Лампочка в углу, хоть и с перебоями, но горела, а её свет как по велению магии, исчезал выше решётки. Но после Локи, после пришельцев, после множества файлов с незаконными экспериментами, которые Наташа слила в сеть или они выудили у Г.И.Д.Р.ы, Стив уже ничему не удивлялся.

Единственное, что его волновало — как отсюда выбраться. Не имело значения, как он попал сюда. Он не мог повернуть время вспять и избежать множества ошибок, в конечном итоге приведших его в эту камеру. Единственное, на что он мог повлиять в настоящем — только будущее.

Пока он сидел в камере с непробиваемыми стенами, за прочной металлической дверью, оставалось лишь одно — надеяться на чудо. 

Или Тони, мысли о котором Стив старательно отгонял. Но невозможно всё время отвлекаться на суицидальные попытки мотылька сесть на раскалённую лампу и наконец-то покончить со своей недолгой жизнью. Как и невозможно забыться во сне, потому что Стив больше не видел сладкие сны. Только кошмары, изощрённые, жестокие, наполненные одной лишь болью, которые за последние двенадцать суток расцвели в своём жутком, кровавом разнообразии.

Раньше ему снились льды, проникающие в самое сердце убивающим холодом. Ему снились выстрелы, взрывы и крики на языке войны. Ему снилась смерть лучшего друга, всепоглощающее чувство вины за которую не отпускало Стива ни на день на протяжении нескольких лет. Ему снился окровавленный край щита, которым он пробивал не только сверкающий реактор, но и грудную клетку. С этими кошмарами он смирился, впитал в себя как неотъемлемую часть жизни, как ношу, которую вынужден будет нести до конца своих дней. Потому что каждое событие, предшествующее этим снам, таило в себе итог более важный, чем он сам. Спасение Нью-Йорка, победа в войне, захват таких необходимых данных о противнике, предотвращение убийства… 

Стив взвалил на себя ответственность за каждое из принятых решений, и как человек, честный в первую очередь с самим собой, готов был нести ношу последствий сколько понадобится. Потому что результат всегда того стоил. Сколько бы боли он не испытал или не причинил на пути к конечной цели.

На размышления у Стива было много времени. Несколько месяцев скитаний из страны в страну, по тайным тропам, от мотеля к мотелю. Под рукой больше не было спортзала, где можно спустить пар без причинения кому бы то ни было вреда. Только плохие парни, но Стив никогда не вымещал на них злость, зная, что в порыве гнева способен на убийство. Он всегда контролировал силу ударов, всегда видел ту точку, за которой не будет возврата. Он, чёрт возьми, был Капитаном Америка — непогрешимым символом страны, коим его нарекло общество, не спрашивая, а потянет ли он? Просто поставив перед фактом обычного человека, внутри которого, как и внутри любого другого на этой планете и за её пределами, могли скрываться настоящие демоны. Поверив лишь в ответственность его как достойного быть символом.

И Стив очень долго, чертовски долго, изо всех сил стремился соответствовать этому образу, пока не загнал себя в ловушку. Когда оказалось, что понятие о хорошем человеке у каждого своё, а, порой, чтобы следовать внутреннему компасу и собственному понятию о том, что хорошо, а что — правильно, нужно совершать поступки вразрез мнению общества. Плохие поступки. Порицаемые поступки.

Не существовало абсолютно чёрного и абсолютно белого в этом мире. Только человек, только он сам, создавал границы дозволенного. И, если для того, чтобы оставаться на стороне добра, ему пришлось отказаться от светлой стороны в понимании упрекающей его общественности, то Стив нисколько не жалел о принятом решении. Потому что действия всегда были и есть важнее самых громких слов.

Даже будучи в тени, без верного щита, но с несколькими верными друзьями, Стив продолжал делать то, о чём сказал ему Эрскин — оставался хорошим человеком, а не суперсолдатом. Он защищал изо всех сил, пусть и подпольно, свою страну, людей, да и весь мир настолько, насколько хватало сил.

Пока шестнадцать дней назад не очнулся в камере. Пока не понял, что очнулся в настоящем аду.

  


В античные времена, когда миром правили великие цивилизации, а древним богам приносили в жертву десятки, а то и сотни людей, мир был построен на жестокости. Целые толпы собирались на рассвете, чтобы понаблюдать за изощрёнными пытками или казнью очередного несчастного, виновен он или нет. Амфитеатры заполнялись людьми, жаждущими кровавых зрелищ, жаждущих выплеснуть скопившиеся эмоции от жизни, в которой никто не знал, что такое права и свободы. Жизни, где каждый мог стать следующей жертвой, неугодной сильным мира того времени или настоящим преступником, возжелавшим лучшего для себя.

Стив никогда бы не задумался о том, что же испытывали гладиаторы в момент, когда звенели тяжёлые цепи, а ворота, отделяющие коридоры под амфитеатром от беснующейся толпы, медленно поднимались. Когда скрип лебёдки приближал их к верной смерти под возбуждённые крики безликой серой массы, отдавшей пару монет за вход.

Прошли столетия, империи за это время погибали и возрождались, а великие открытия, казалось бы, вознесли человечество над низменными, отвратительными пороками. Технологии нового времени позволяли чуть ли не коснуться звёзд. Весь мир, во всем многообразии, со всеми тайнами, со всеми возможностями был доступен каждому, стоило лишь захотеть. Только вот не имело значения, как стремительно он развивался, если человек не желал того же, оставаясь жаждущим жестокости, падким на все пороки отвратительным чудовищем.

Стив сталкивался со многими противниками, но каждый из них жаждал власти над человечеством. Здесь же, окружённый нерушимыми стенами, он столкнулся с необъяснимой тягой к жестокости ради жестокости.

К зрелищу ради зрелища.

Скудный антураж временного жилища лишь поначалу ввёл Стива в заблуждение. Нацисты нашли применение электрическому току ещё в прошлом веке, издеваясь над пленными солдатами, также подключая генераторы к клеткам. Стив не раз сталкивался с подобным зверством. Но сама камера не давала никакой полезной информации, чтобы хотя бы предположить, где же он находится и кто оказался настолько тупым, когда решил притащить сюда суперсолдата. В первый день заключения в камере у Стива было два варианта — Г.И.Д.Р.А. или правительство США. Хотя вторые непременно посадили бы его в кандалы, а после отправили в восстановленный Рафт. Что касается Г.И.Д.Р.ы, то за последние пару лет Мстители и остатки Щ.И.Т.а значительно сократили возможности зловещей организации по всему миру. До уничтожения, конечно, было ещё далеко, но что-то подсказывало Стиву, что он попал совсем не к Г.И.Д.Р.е.

Внутреннее чутьё в итоге его не обмануло. 

Стив так и не понял, откуда же раздался искажённый голос, да и это стало неважно практически сразу. Потому что на противоположной стене возник экран — обычный проектор, каких в башне Мстителей или на базе водилось множество. 

А голос, теперь самый ненавистный в жизни Стива, поприветствовал его — новоиспечённого гладиатора, в их скромной обители. 

Абсурдность этого приветствия и последующего монолога заключалась в том, что голос льстиво расписывал все достоинства Стива как отличного воина, способного голыми руками переламывать кости противникам. И рассказывал, что подобную возможность, если Стив того захочет, ему предоставят с радостью. Неестественно-фальшивая мягкость в голосе сопровождалась картинками на экране, от которых бывалого солдата затошнило. Упомянув лабиринт в своём рассказе, голос конечно же оставил Стиву возможность самому полюбоваться на извилистое и на первый взгляд непроходимое сооружение со множеством ловушек. Цепкий взгляд тут же выхватывал возможные варианты безопасного прохождения, ведь дело могло обернуться так, что его силой запихнут на край лабиринта и заставят, как подопытную крысу, бежать к центру за победой. 

И не его одного. Запись это была или прямая трансляция — не имело никакого значения. По своей воле Стив бы никогда не согласился даже смотреть, не то что участвовать в подобном. Но на данный момент у него совершенно отсутствовал какой-либо выбор. Запертый в ловушке, он мог рассчитывать лишь на себя, ведь рассчитывать на оставшихся на свободе друзей не приходилось — они не могли знать, где он. Их команда уничтожила любые отслеживающие устройства, а о местах встречи договаривалась по старинке. Никаких больше передатчиков и высокотехнологичных гаджетов с эмблемой Старк Индастриз. Они всё ещё были вне закона в глазах общественности. И, даже если Тони сохранял нейтралитет в их поиске и поимке, он не мог ослушаться приказов правительства выдать их до тех пор, пока его подпись стояла на последней странице Заковианского договора.

Тем временем шоу на экране продолжалось. Более двадцати мужчин пробирались по лабиринту к победе, и надежда на то, что это всего лишь бег с препятствиями, таяла с каждой секундой. Стив уже давно лишился той наивности, которой порой обескураживал друзей и в сороковых, и в настоящем времени после пробуждения. Он подсознательно ожидал, но всем своим естеством не хотел видеть то, что увидел — бойню. Осознанную, по словам голоса, кровавую бойню, с перерезанными глотками, выпотрошенными внутренностями, выколотыми глазами. На экране Стив больше не видел людей. Только бездушных, обозлённых, беспощадных убийц, которые не просто шли по трупам ради победы. Они упивались убийством. Стив видел это в их взглядах и слышал в наполненных наслаждением собственной жестокостью возгласах. 

Если голос думал, что Стив согласится на участие в этой резне, то тот не знал, с кем имеет дело. 

— Нет, — конечно, Стив отказался. Он пережил Вторую мировую, кому во льдах, нападение пришельцев, несколько выстрелов в спину от лучшего друга и раскол семьи. Столько болезненных падений, столько боли, столько отчаянья. А это далеко не первый его плен. Пусть только кто-то попробует сунуться, даже, если против него станет целая армия. Стиву не впервой выбираться оттуда, откуда выбраться невозможно.

На удивление, голос не подал ни единого признака разочарования. Всего лишь насмешливо отметил, что следующий бой через два дня, а у Стива будет время подумать, набраться сил, да и сбитые о стены кулаки как раз заживут. 

Экран исчез, и Стива вновь окружила тишина, если не считать назойливый треск лампочки в углу. 

Паззл в голове Стива постепенно выстраивался. Теперь уже было понятно, что попал он сюда не случайно. Его заманили в ловушку, оглушили каким-то неизвестным оружием и притащили в камеру, откуда, пока что, он не мог найти выход. И всё ради… чего? Развлечения публики? Будь бы на связи Наташа, наверняка бы поделилась догадками. Всю свою шпионскую карьеру она умело балансировала между светлой и тёмной стороной, и никогда окончательно не теряла связи ни с одной, ни с другой из них. 

Понятно, что за просмотр этого месива кто-то был готов заплатить. Возможно, делал ставки на жизнь или смерть выбранного чемпиона. Прогнившие, убогие, паскудные ублюдки, создающие спрос на смерть. Это не пришельцы, не роботы, не проклятье обиженного божка. Всего лишь люди. Во всём своём уродстве.

Конечно, Стив отказался от предложения накануне следующей бойни. За прошедшие два дня его стабильно кормили три раза в день, проталкивая поднос с едой в отверстие в двери. Вряд ли его хотели отравить, если активно зазывали в участие в боях. В конце концов, могли бы попытаться силой затащить в лабиринт, в котором уже не осталось бы выбора, кроме как победить. Конечно, не убивать, и тем более не убивать так кроваво. Но им почему-то требовалось добровольное согласие на участие. Хотели, чтобы он что, получал удовольствие? Кажется, похитители не понимали, с кем имели дело. Да, на данный момент Стива считали преступником, но преступник преступнику рознь.

После очередного отказа голос любезно сообщил о том, что Стиву будет предоставлена возможность бесплатно проследить за соревнованием чемпионов в погоне за главным призом. Каким именно — голос не уточнял, но не стоило труда догадаться — деньги. В таких местах призом всегда были деньги.

Если бы только Стив знал…

Он не хотел смотреть, всем своим естеством не хотел смотреть на осознанную бойню, но разум требовал запоминать — повороты, ступени, мельчайшие детали, чтобы избежать попадания в ловушки на радость соперникам, не упускавшим возможность демонстративного потрошения. Казалось, что Стив через экран чувствует ни с чем не сравнимую вонь рассечённых внутренностей. Тем временем оставшиеся в живых чемпионы постепенно приближались к финишу — центру лабиринта. Голос любезно объяснял, что победитель может быть только один, как в Голодных играх, а остальные… что же, они знали, на что соглашались. 

Стив с отвращением наблюдал за последней схваткой. Перемазанные в крови, эти так называемые чемпионы, использовали грязные приёмы. Они остервенело уничтожали друг друга, захлёбывались в переполняющей их злости. Они душили, рвали, ломали, резали. Они упивались каждой смертью. А Стив впервые за очень долгое время еле сдерживал подкатывающий к горлу горький комок.

Когда же выживший, последний из этих безумных тварей, которых и людьми не назовёшь, победно закричал ввысь, запрокинув голову, голос небрежно произёс:

— А ведь на его месте мог бы быть ты. Ты мог с триумфом пройти через лабиринт, расправившись со всеми соперниками. И получить свой приз.

— Мне не нужны деньги, — сквозь зубы процедил Стив.

— У каждого из них своя цена победы. Хочешь, я покажу тебе твою?

— Что? — нехорошее предчувствие закралось в голову. Стив не мог понять, шутит ли этот голос, дразнит или издевается. Ведь он и сам навскидку не назвал бы цену своей победы или освобождения. Он не хотел ничего ни платить, ни отдавать. Он собирался сравнять с землёй это место и наказать каждого причастного к подобному зверству.

Чемпион на экране зашёл в кабину в центре лабиринта. Его внешний вид ещё до начала бойни вызвал у Стива максимально возможную неприязнь. У этого человека был взгляд жестокого и беспощадного убийцы, способного на всё не только ради денег, а ради удовлетворения внутренней кровожадной твари, которая наслаждалась причиняемой болью.

— Ты даже себе представить не можешь, сколько стоит то, что увидишь дальше, — елейно протянул каждое слово чёртов голос. А Стив, предчувствуя нечто ужасное, не мог оторвать взгляд от экрана.

Кабина замерла, и её двери открылись.

Весь воздух из лёгких Стива будто вышибло одним ударом, от которого рёбра впились в лёгкие, причиняя невыносимую боль.

— Нет, — прошептал он отчаянно. — Какого чёрта?! Нет! 

Закованный в кандалы, Тони Старк висел в центре освещённой комнаты. Его заведённые над головой руки побелели, а на коже от разодранных запястий до локтей застыли подсохшие алые дорожки. Он не вырывался, даже не двигался, а свисал мёртвым грузом.

У Стива сдавило в горле.

— Победитель соревнования всегда называет свою цену, — вновь прозвучал голос, и Стив с ужасом понял, что звучал он не только в его камере, но и в той комнате, с бессознательным Тони и жестокой тварью, положившей только что десяток человек. — Но мы хотели бы поощрить нашего чемпиона небольшим подарком. С которым он может делать всё, что захочет.

Как заколдованный, Стив беспомощно наблюдал, как новоявленный чемпион лабиринта скалится, рассматривая свой подарок. Видел, каким огнём зажглись его глаза. Слышал довольный смешок и звук расстёгиваемой ширинки. Как слышал и лязг цепей.

— Пошёл на хуй, — выдохнул Тони, дёрнувшись в кандалах. Он висел спиной к чемпиону и не мог того видеть, зато прекрасно слышал и утробный смешок, и шуршание одежды, и омерзительный звук дрочки за своей спиной.

— А ты не очень сговорчивый, да? — Стив впервые услышал голос чемпиона, не сомневаясь, что тот будет преследовать его в самых жутких снах.

Тони дёрнулся ещё раз. Сквозь сжатые зубы прорвался еле слышный наполненный болью стон. Даже через экран Стив видел, как резко эта тварь засадила в него член почти насухо. 

Тошнота вновь подступила к горлу. Стив хотел закрыть глаза, хотел отвернуться и не видеть происходящее на экране, происходящее сейчас в реальном времени. Не хотел видеть, как Тони дёргается, сжимая белые кулаки. Как кровь вновь течёт по его рукам от запястий. Как он кусает губы и пытается вырваться, но руки ублюдка держат его крепко, а член разрывает задницу.

— Прекрати это, — услышал Стив себя со стороны сквозь гул в ушах. — Останови это! Сейчас же!

Голос не ответил. Вместо ответа звук с экрана стал ещё громче — шуршание одежды, наполненное болью сиплое дыхание Тони, ритмичная долбёжка, шлепки тощих бёдер о задницу и довольный, победный стон, когда наконец-то всё закончилось.

Застывший посреди камеры Стив с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как чемпион отходит от Старка. Как по бёдрам Тони стекает сперма с алыми разводами. Как он пытается сжаться, скрыться, исчезнуть. И не издать ни единого звука. Его выдавали только судорожно скрюченные, дрожащие пальцы.

Дверь за чемпионом открылась, и экран моментально исчез.

Стив бросился вперёд, но лишь упёрся ладонями в стену. Оглушённый и опустошённый, он смотрел в пространство невидящим взглядом, не в силах поверить в то, что только что увидел. 

Грязная футболка прилипла к мокрой от пота спине. Пока транслировалось видео, Стива кидало то в жар, то в холод. Нечто подобное он испытывал очень давно, когда воздуха не хватало и сдавливало в груди, а каждый следующий вдох давался труднее, чем предыдущий. Тогда Стив болел астмой, лекарством от которой стала пресловутая сыворотка, позволившая забыть обо всех болезнях. Сейчас же ему не могла помочь ни сыворотка, ни любое другое лекарство. Он задыхался от душевной боли.

— Зачем? — только и смог ошарашенно выдохнуть Стив.

— Потому что можем. Всё очень просто. Мы развлекаем готовую платить за это публику. Чем лучше развлечение, тем больше она платит.

— Кто бы ты ни был, я найду тебя. Выберусь из этой камеры и…

— И убьёшь тем самым его. Без железного костюма, в такой же камере, этот парень не способен на многое. Только умереть, если ты не будешь слушаться.

— А если я соглашусь? Ты ведь этого хочешь? Если я соглашусь участвовать в боях, ты отпустишь его?

— Отпустить твой приз? Это не по правилам. У каждого чемпиона своя цена. Эта твоя, и мы с удовольствием её заплатим, когда ты победишь. Ты ведь победишь, Капитан?

— Можешь не сомневаться!

Стив кричал, остервенело всаживая кулаки в нерушимую стену. Кричал от ненависти и ярости, заполняющим всё его естество. Кричал, оставляя на серой краске алые разводы от разбитых в кровь костяшек. Кричал, пока от боли не онемели руки, а сам он не сполз на колени, уткнувшись лбом в холодную стену. Опустошённый. Уничтоженный. Раздавленный.

  


Два месяца назад, на секретной базе в заснеженном Оймяконе, Стив отказался от имени Капитана Америка. Кульминационной точкой, когда пружина в его груди закрутилась до скрежета и в следующую секунду обещала порваться на мелкие кусочки, стали не драка двух обезумевших от злости людей и не ошеломлённый взгляд карих глаз, понимание и осознание в которых причиняло боль.

Всего лишь выкрик в спину, как подлая пуля между лопаток, чуть слева, где всё ещё билось сердце.

“Ты не достоин”. 

Три слова, оспаривать которые у Стива впервые не хватило сил. Получается, что их противостояние сделало то, чего не удавалось нескольким годам совместной работы — Стив впервые уступил Тони. Не поспорил с его словами, не ответил осуждающим обычно взглядом, без слов демонстрируя, что же он на самом деле думает. Он просто согласился, и согласие его подтвердилось звоном упавшего щита на обледенелый каменный пол заброшенного бункера.

Стив видел Тони в последний раз два месяца назад. Измазанного в собственной крови, остервенело-дикого, обезумевшего от ненависти и злости. Способного совершить непростительную ошибку, от которой Стив отчаянно попытался его спасти. 

Конечно, за два месяца у него было много времени, чтобы подумать и найти неимоверное множество вариантов предотвращения меткого удара по реактору, чтобы обезвредить и обездвижить Железного человека. Но какой в этих размышлениях был смысл, если время необратимо, а прошлое изменить невозможно. И Стив, знаменитый тактик и стратег, планы которого всегда были продуманы до совершенства, откровенно облажался. Потому что эмоции взяли верх над разумом. Никакой рациональности, только глупое “а если?”.

Стив втайне рассчитывал на то, что когда-то судьба предоставит ему возможность вновь увидеть Тони и поговорить с ним. Услышать тихое “да” или резкое “нет” в ответ на короткое письмо, начать новый виток их истории или же закончить её без надежды на что бы то ни было. 

Но он и подумать не мог, что судьба распорядится настолько жестоко. Плен — не самое страшное, что могло с ним произойти после перехода на серую сторону. Но пленённый каким-то образом Тони Старк — вот, что выбивало почву у Стива из-под ног. Он отвечал за собственную жизнь и в любой момент мог рискнуть, ведь его решения и последствия этих решений — это только его ответственность. Но, когда на кону его решений стояла жизнь другого, жизнь Тони, в таких условиях, Стив терялся. Не зная ничего о своих тюремщиках и о месте, в котором его держали, Стив был абсолютно слеп.

В следующие несколько дней ни голоса, ни экрана не было. Только тишина за пределами камеры, треск лампочки и сводящие с ума мысли, от которых не удавалось отвлечься. Стив отжимался и качал пресс до изнеможения, наматывал круги по камере, снова и снова изучал стены, ощупывая каждый миллиметр, опять налегал на дверь без какого-либо результата, пока не заваливался на короткую полку в надежде на быстрый сон без сновидений. Но стоило только сомкнуть глаза, как мозг тут же подсовывал омерзительные картинки — потёки спермы на бёдрах, разодранные в кровь руки и пропитанный болью и унижением каждый вдох Тони в те жуткие, отвратительные минуты изнасилования.

Если бы Стив только знал, что именно он мог предотвратить, согласившись на участие в этом шоу… Но он не знал, не мог знать! Не мог даже предположить, какая его ждёт пытка с лёгкой руки неизвестного извращённого разума, создавшего весь этот ад.

И только через шесть дней безмолвия голос появился вновь. Как и раньше льстиво поприветствовал и, не дожидаясь ответной любезности, в подробностях расписал правила проведения их увлекательного соревнования. От Стива требовалось лишь одно — максимально эффектно дойти до финиша. Пройти лабиринт, минуя ловушки, и оставить позади себя как можно больше трупов. Каждый мертвец — это бонус, от которых Стиву не стоило отказываться. Стиву было плевать на бонусы, но он прикусил язык, чтобы не послать голос на хрен, и сделал это вовремя, ведь оказалось, что каждый бонус — это лекарство, кусок хлеба или глоток воды для приза Стива. 

Проклятье!

Стив не планировал никого убивать. Обезвредить — да, обездвижить, оставить позади каждого, кто захочет его опередить. Он отказался от статуса Капитана Америка, но это не означало, что внезапно прекратил им быть. Капитан Америка был создан защищать и оберегать, но никак не убивать людей ради забавы. Даже, если ему не оставляли выбора.

Он не господь бог, он не мог создать жизнь, как и не имел права жизнь отнимать. Это противоречило его моральному компасу, его мироощущению, всем его принципам, и, несмотря на колебания нравственного маятника, у Стива всегда оставалось понимание границ дозволенного.

Но убийство… Прошло много лет с того памятного разговора в призывном пункте у выставки Говарда Старка, но ничего не изменилось — Стив всё ещё не хотел никого убивать. Всегда существовал иной путь решения проблемы. Каждого должно настигнуть наказание в рамках человеческих законов. И никто не мог быть выше этого.

Только вот у него не было выбора. Или согласиться, или обречь Тони на мучения голодом, жаждой и насилием ещё одного дикого урода.

У него. Не было. Выбора. 

Ради Тони.

  


Лабиринт менялся. 

Дважды понаблюдав за шоу на экране и один раз пройдя по каменным коридорам, Стив готов был выть от безысходности. Лабиринт менялся, не давая никакой возможности облегчённого прохождения. Стены вырастали из-под пола, ловушки то появлялись, то исчезали, и все попытки запомнить самый короткий путь к центру лабиринта заканчивались провалом. Иначе смотреть шоу было бы неинтересно, да?

Всё только ради зрелищности. 

Когда Стив впервые шагнул на плиты лабиринта, у него не было никакого оружия. Действительно, Голодные игры, в которых, как и здесь, оружие требовалось добыть. Конечно, у Стива оставалась сыворотка — выносливость, ловкость, сила, обострённые слух и зрение, позволяющие уловить мельчайших шорох. Он слышал и видел приближение соперников. Они были… недостаточно хороши. В прошлом Стив в одиночку пробирался на военные базы нацистов, имея при себе лишь щит. Тогда ему противостояли агенты с космическим оружием, стрелявшим на поражение. Здесь же любое огнестрельное оружие было под запретом. Оно не настолько зрелищно. Только бои в рукопашную и максимальное количество крови.

Свой нож Стив отобрал у одного из противников. Он всё ещё колебался, не желая никого убивать, но, уворачиваясь от острого лезвия одного из чемпионов, Стив случайно свернул шею другому, хотя хотел всего лишь вырубить. Хруст смещённых шейных позвонков нельзя ни с чем перепутать.

Вот так и случился его первый шаг в бездну.

Теперь же, стоя перед одним из многих входов лабиринт, как гладиатор перед выходом на арену, Стив сжимал удобную крепкую рукоять идеально заточенного для убийства ножа. Он делал зазубрины на стене, считая дни. Но для того, чтобы посчитать оставленные позади трупы, зазубрины ему не требовались. Он помнил каждого убитого, случайно или намеренно. Помнил каждого, кто перешёл ему дорогу в лабиринте. Каждого, кто хотел получить свою награду и поощрительный приз за отличное кровавое шоу. 

Лабиринт менялся даже во время шоу. Зайдя в тупик, по тому же пути к отправной точке уже было не вернуться. Стены поднимались из-под земли как по велению магии, каждый раз замедляя Стива, путая его, отрезая путь к центру, к победе. К Тони. А Стив, во что бы то ни стало обязан был выиграть.

В отличие от других чемпионов, он никогда не нападал исподтишка. Пересекая лабиринт, Стив держался максимально собранно, но каждого чемпиона останавливал открыто, вызывая на честный бой. Ни у одного из них не было ни единого шанса противостоять суперсолдату, хоть напади они все скопом. Стив был быстрее, ловче , намного сильнее и выносливее всего набежавшего в лабиринт отребья. Стива не интересовало их прошлое, потому что оно не имело значения за минуты до смерти. Но хватало недолгой драки, чтобы понимать, кого из них воспитала улица, а кого — армия. 

Стив просто делал то, что от него столь настойчиво требовал голос, загнав в безвыходный пока что угол. 

Стив убивал.

Конечно, не забивал демонстративно до смерти, как некоторые чемпионы. Объятые яростью, на волне адреналина, они превращали соперников в кровавое месиво — расплющенные головы, вывернутые внутренности, подвешенные за рёбра трупы, кровь из ран которых впитывалась в землю лабиринта, будто подпитывая как во время жертвоприношения. Это и было жертвоприношение в угоду человеческой жестокости, ярости и безнаказанности.

Стив всегда убивал… красиво, как сказал голос. Одним ударом, если везло. Лезвием по глотке, остриём в затылок, по рукоятку между рёбер в самое сердце. Ему не удавалось оставаться чистым. Даже после первого боя, когда он впервые оказался в душе и смыл с себя пот и кровь более десятка человек, Стив всё ещё был грязным. Она въелась в кожу, впиталась всей своей мерзостью, и отмыться он мог лишь содрав кожу до мяса.

Во второй раз убивать было легче. Присущая ему рациональность взяла верх над эмоциями. Он убедил себя в том, что эти люди знали, на что шли. Они понимали, что останется только один. Понимали, и всё равно рисковали жизнями. Или им нечего было терять, или наоборот, не придя сюда, они потеряли бы слишком многое.

Как и Стив, и его потеря не шла ни в какое сравнение с их.

С этими мыслями убивать становилось в разы проще. Стив не нёс ответственность за решения других, и не отвечал за последствия. Даже, если эти последствия выливались алой кровью из перерезанной глотки. 

Он неутомимо приближался к своей цели — центру лабиринта.

На Стива нападали из-за угла, заманивали в ловушки, нападали вдвоём и даже один раз втроём, чтобы вывести опасного чемпиона из игры. Ведь наверняка на его смерть ставили огромные деньги. И все об этом знали. Потому что приходили сюда добровольно, в то время, как ему не оставили выбора. С каждым новым нападением, с каждым новым чемпионом на пути к финишу, Стив оставлял всё больше крови, и всё меньше — человека в себе. Он отключался ради цели. Он подавлял защитника в лице Капитана, выпуская наружу защитника в лице монстра, способного разрывать людей голыми руками, лишь бы оставить их позади. Он выкручивал руки, сворачивал шеи, насаживал на торчащие из стен ржавые прутья. Будто не с людьми имел дело, а со спортивными снарядами, на которых оттачивал искусство боя, пока не оставлял от снаряда одни лишь обломки. Только вот после тренировок с его пальцев никогда не стекала чужая кровь.

Центр лабиринта встретил его тишиной. Последним услышанным Стивом звуком был хрип, а после оглушительный хруст. Сидя на спине противника, Стив сломал ему хребет в нескольких местах и свернул шею. 

Дыхание тяжело вырывалось из его груди. Перемазанный в крови и грязи, потный, измученный, Стив стоял напротив двери и терпеливо ждал, когда же она откроется. Несмотря на то, что он делал какие-то минуты назад, он не хотел доставлять удовольствие всем зрителям, проявляя эмоции. Только холодная, необходимая в этих обстоятельствах жестокость.

И ни капли облегчения, как в первое его триумфальное прохождение лабиринта.

Зажмурившись, Стив с болью в сердце погрузился в воспоминания недельной давности. Тогда двери открылись сразу же. Стив зашёл в кабину, собранный, терпеливый, готовый в любой момент к самому худшему, ведь мало ли что его пленители на этот раз могли придумать. В этой ситуации Стив не верил в честную сделку. Кабина ехала медленно. От Тони его отделяла лишь пара минут, но за эту пару минут голос ухитрился сделать то, что не удалось всем поверженным соперникам. В том, что всё не закончится хорошо, сомнений не было. Стив не питал иллюзий, а старался узнать максимум информации — где он, кто они все и как отсюда выбраться. Он знал, что его не отпустят, как не отпустят и Тони — единственный рычаг давления на непобедимого чемпиона.

Но всё же надеялся на то, что им дадут поговорить хотя бы несколько минут. И пусть они расстались не просто плохо. Они расстались хуже некуда, но в сложившейся ситуации должны были хотя бы ненадолго забыть о всех обидах ради спасения.

— У каждого победителя свой приз, — прозвучал голос, когда кабина остановилась, но двери так и остались закрытыми. Стив знал, что увидит за ними, и эта медлительность его настораживала. — Приз — самое нужное, необходимое чемпиону лабиринта. Но и нам, создателям шоу и зрителям кое-что нужно. Не догадываешься?

Стив молчал. Подозрение — гадкое, тёмное, отвратительное, медленно закрадывалось в его сознание. Он молчал, и тишина отвечала за него.

— Всем нам нужно, чтобы шоу продолжалось.

— Нет, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы. — Нет! Я не сделаю этого!

— Сделаешь. Помнишь решётку в своей камере? Конечно, помнишь. Из тебя тогда чуть дым не пошёл, чемпион. А помнишь его кандалы? Я буду пускать по ним ток до тех пор, пока в его венах не закипит кровь, а сердце не лопнет. У него слабое сердце. Всё железное, а вот сердце — слабое.

— Нет, — тихо повторил Стив. — Я не смогу. Я не...

— Сможешь. Ты только что убил девятерых человек. Твоя кровь сейчас — чистый адреналин. Ты сделаешь это, иначе он умрёт. Если будешь медлить, он умрёт. Если захочешь освободить, он умрёт. Помни, чемпион, ты в шоу. И ты должен зарабатывать бонусы. Для себя и для него.

Внезапный шорох вырвал Стива из воспоминаний. Стоя спиной к коридорам лабиринта, он прислушался. Шорох повторился. А следом Стив еле успел увернуться от прыгнувшего на него соперника. 

Сцепившись, они покатились по каменному полу. Стив выронил нож и теперь отбивался голыми руками. Его соперник оказался рослым и опытным в бою. Такие обычно служили в армии, в горячих точках, где жизнь приходилось буквально выгрызать. Стив не хотел убивать таких, каким был когда-то сам — простым солдатом, который лишь благодаря вере одного человека получил шанс изменить ход войны. 

Война всегда оставляла в душе тьму. Грубый отпечаток даже на самой чистой душе, отравляя каждый день мирной жизни. Далеко не всем удавалось справиться с тишиной и спокойствием, наступавшим после прекращения ежедневных бомбёжек, разведывательных операций, зачисток опасных точек. Стив не мог винить тех, кто не справился. Он всеми силами желал бы таким людям помочь. Но не в этом месте. Не тогда, когда на кону стоял другой человек, намного более важный, чем простой безымянный солдат, решивший, что этот путь — самый лёгкий.

Несколько минут, пара ударов, хруст сломанных костей, чавкающий звук, с которым нож проткнул грудную клетку — и снова наступила тишина. Откинув бездыханное тело, Стив поднялся на ноги. Пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился, готовый к следующему нападению или же к оглашению своей победы. Уже готовый к чему угодно.

На этот раз двери кабины открылись почти сразу, и Стив уверенно шагнул внутрь. Через несколько минут его ждал вожделенный приз, от которого он хотел бы отказаться и одновременно с этим не мог позволить никому его заполучить. Стив попал в замкнутый круг, и от бессилия хотелось выть. Но он только уткнулся в стену лбом, зная, что сейчас его не снимают, и устало провёл ладонью по лицу, оставляя кровавый след на коже.

Он убил одиннадцать человек. Двадцать в сумме. И неизвестно, скольких ещё ему предстоит убить, пока всё это не закончится. Мысли о том, что однажды он проиграет или не выйдет на арену, Стив даже не допускал. Из него вытянут все соки, получат максимум зрелищности, будут использовать до последнего, а Стив не сдастся. Никогда. 

Даже, если продолжит получать свою награду столь извращённым и жестоким образом.

Когда неделю назад двери кабины открылись, и он шагнул в освещённую комнату, Тони также висел посередине. Висел и неотрывно смотрел сначала на двери, а после и на шагнувшего в комнату чемпиона. 

— Стив? — ошарашенно выдохнул он, рассматривая измазанного чужой кровью, всклоченного и бледного Роджерса, а тот даже ответить ничего не успел, когда вновь зазвучал ненавистный безликий голос:

— А теперь наш новый чемпион получит поощрение. С которым может делать всё, что захочет.

Стив обречённо закрыл глаза. Горький ком подступил к горлу, а всё его естество противилось беспощадной реальности. Он знал, что медлить нельзя, иначе Тони… нет, он не умрёт. Такой рычаг давления создатели лабиринта ни за что не упустят, но вот мучения от болезненных пыток испытает максимальное. И всё равно публика будет в восторге, ведь неважно, как именно причинять боль.

Выйдя из кабины во второй раз, Стив даже испытал облегчение. Где-то в подкорке всё равно пульсировал страх того, что Тони он больше не увидит. Несмотря на свою покладистость, за Старка он отвечать не мог, и как никто другой знал, насколько тот может вывести из себя. Кажется, Тони был способен поднять и мёртвого, а уж довести кого-то и подавно.

Глаза в глаза. Они вновь смотрели друг другу в глаза, как тогда, в обледенелом бункере. Но даже в тот роковой день Стива не сковывал такой холод. 

Он шагнул к Тони, но тот даже не дёрнулся. Только молча следил за каждым движением, да и что он мог сказать? Как ненавидит Роджерса? Как презирает? После того, что он сделал два месяца назад или после того, что сотворил на прошлой неделе? 

— А теперь наш двукратный чемпион получит поощрение. С которым может делать всё, что захочет, — разрезал тишину голос.

Из горла Тони вырвался короткий смешок, а губы скривились в презрительной ухмылке. Он следил за Стивом, сколько позволяли оковы, но как только тот оказался за спиной, лишь низко опустил голову и закрыл глаза. 

Голос лабиринта наверняка даже и подумать не мог, насколько жестоким было его поощрение. Он воспринимал их как бывших сокомандников, возможно, друзей, которых расколол договор. Весь мир знал о распаде Мстителей из общих фраз, но много ума не нужно было, чтобы догадаться, что вряд ли отказавшиеся подписать договор члены команды ушли мирно.

Никто и подумать не мог, что чувствовал Стив на самом деле. И как его фантазии, загнанные в угол сознания, скрытые за семью печатями, неизвестные никому, ни одному живому существу, перевоплотились в самый страшный кошмар наяву. 

— Ты ещё долго будешь возиться? — прошипел Тони. Стив смотрел на напряжённое в ожидании боли тело, на сведённые лопатки в явной попытке размять руки, на линию поясницы и крепкие ноги, понимая, что голос был прав, но лишь отчасти. Дело не только в бушующем в крови адреналине. Дело в желании, ставшем ненавистным ему самому. Без какого либо выбора.

Уверенным движением Стив притянул Тони за бедро. Достав член из приспущенных штанов, он несколько раз сплюнул на головку, запоздало заметив, что измазал его кровью. Волна безграничной злости накрыла Стива с головой. В прошлый раз он был раздавлен от мысли о том, что должен сделать с Тони. В этот же, после невыносимо долгих дней и ночей в одиночестве, в нём забурлила чистая ненависть, за которой следовало лишь искреннее желание убивать каждого, кто попадётся на его пути.

Стив никогда бы не осмелился сказать Тони о том, что чувствовал. Даже такому профану по части отношений как Стив не стоило труда догадаться, что Тони любит мисс Поттс. Она редко появлялась в Башне, в которой команда прожила без малого год, но и тех визитов хватало, чтобы Стив оставался в стороне. Будучи ещё Стивом до сыворотки, он смирился с тем, что на него мало кто обратит внимание. Он не дотягивал до образа идеального партнёра в глазах девушек. На тот момент о парнях он не думал — возможность представилась только после попадания в армию, где случалось всякое. В один день из щуплого паренька он превратился в идеального по мнению не только учёных, но потенциальных партнёров, мужчину. Но лучше не стало, потому что теперь в нём видели только привлекательную обложку, а то настоящее, что всё ещё осталось внутри от мелкого Стива, всё так же никого не интересовало. Кроме Пэгги… Но он так и не успел с ней станцевать.

Несмотря на внутренний страх, Стив лелеял в себе мысль о том, что однажды, каким-то чудом, Тони сделает первый шаг, и тогда все фантазии воплотятся в реальность. Он не развивал эту мысль и старался на корню подавить любые эмоции, которые помешали бы работе Мстителей, ведь в случае признания неловкость в команде зашкалила бы до максимума. Конечно, вряд ли Тони тут же оповестил всех по громкой связи о том, что Капитан Америка только что признался ему в любви. Вопреки мнению окружающих (и первому впечатлению Стива) Тони оказался очень лояльным к окружавшим его людям. Точнее, к той части, которую по своей воле подпустил ближе. Но Стив не хотел даже самого мягкого отказа из всех возможных и не хотел неизменно последовавшего бы за отказом тягостного сочувствия. Поэтому он даже был рад, когда Тони решил оставить Мстителей только на него, а сам лишь изредка появлялся на горизонте, подкидывая новые разработки или интересуясь делами. Конечно, пока не случился договор, и всё моментально полетело в пропасть.

В момент просмотра того самого видео искра надежды угасла в душе Стива. Он понимал, что Тони никогда его не простит. Может, со временем воспоминания поблекнут и уже не будут горчить предательством, но прощение… Это другое.

Теперь же все его фантазии — единственное, что осталось у Стива, смешали с дерьмом, оставив кровоточащую рану в душе. Потому что после такого он и сам не заслуживал никакого прощения.

Перехватив Тони поперёк живота, Стив желал лишь одного — сделать всё максимально быстро. Он знал, что каждое движение причиняет боль, унижает Тони, растаптывает их обоих. Он двигался короткими толчками в тугой дырке, слишком сухой и сжатой, и молился, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Тони только коротко выдыхал, и лишь порой с его губ срывались надсадные всхлипы. Но он держался, Стив очень хотел верить в то, что Тони держался изо всех сил.

Сыворотка и адреналин так быстро не отпускали. В другой ситуации Стив был бы только счастлив трахаться долго и вдумчиво, заставляя партнёра кричать от удовольствия. Но сейчас Стив ненавидел каждую секунду, насилуя человека, которого потерял по собственной вине, но собирался защищать во что бы то ни стало, стоило лишь позвать…

Они должны были поговорить. Эта ненавистная, отвратительная, насильственная близость была единственной возможностью поговорить.

Пока его член с мерзким хлюпаньем разтрахивал тесную задницу, а Стив всеми силами старался не думать о том, что он рвёт Тони, он внезапно накрыл ладонью лицо Старка и, вцепившись пальцами как клешнями в висок, притянул к себе. Уткнувшись губами в ухо Тони, Стив как можно тише, в надежде, что тот услышит, прошептал:

— Я вытащу нас отсюда. Не знаю, как, но мы выберемся.

Стив вложил в это “мы” всю переполняющую его горечь, а ещё фундаментальную уверенность в собственных словах. Он действительно собирался вытащить их, не оставив камня на камне в этом месте. Но прежде — наказать каждого причастного. Каждого, кто на корню уничтожил те проблески надежды о возможном примирении, которые ещё теплились в душе Стива.

— Это я нас вытащу, — внезапно ответил Тони, еле заметно двигая сухими губами. Под ладонью Стив чувствовал слёзы. Были ли это слёзы от физической боли, которую Стив вынужденно причинял Тони, или облегчения, ведь после всего, что произошло между ними, Тони мог допустить мысль о том, что Стив всё это творил по собственной воле, — неважно. Тони не был один, как не был и Стив. Теперь он знал это точно.

Стискивая Тони в объятиях, Стив отчаянно хотел закрыть его собой, чтобы ни один из тех наблюдающих за ними извращённых ублюдков не получал гадкое удовольствие. Но Старк висел открыто и именно на него направлялись все камеры — Стив сам это видел, а теперь — участвовал в унизительном действие в угоду чьему-то больному желанию.

Когда сперма наконец-то выплеснулась из члена, Стив отпустил Тони далеко не сразу. Так и стоял позади, прижавшись, обжигая дыханием затылок. Короткие завитые волоски, кое-где тронутые сединой, щекотали нос, и Стив бы отдал слишком многое, чтобы испытать то же самое, но по обоюдному согласию в полутьме их общей спальни.

— Мне нужна проволока. Достань её в следующий раз, — вновь прошептал Тони. Большая часть его лица всё так же была скрыть за широкой, кроваво-грязной ладонью Стива, и еле заметное движение губ не должно было вызвать подозрений.

Стив провёл носом по шее Тони, подтверждая, что услышал. И, расцепив объятия, шагнул от Старка. Стараясь не смотреть ниже спины, он наскоро, как смог, привёл себя в порядок — запихнул измазанный член в брюки, вытер руки о порванную футболку. Стив не знал, что ждёт дальше Тони, но его самого в прошлый раз отвели в душ, позволив смыть с себя всю грязь и бойни, и изнасилования. Может, он заработал достаточно бонусов, чтобы и Тони смог отмыться.

Трансляция должна была закончиться, ведь не оставалось ничего интересного в том, как насильника попросят из помещения. Единственные двери в помещении разъехались, открывая путь во тьму. За ним и в прошлый раз никто не пришёл, не навёл ствол, как будто Стива это могло напугать. Даже сотня направленных на него дул не возымели бы такого эффекта, как насмешливые слова о том, что кровь Тони закипит в венах.

Тони двинулся, лязгнув цепями. Если бы Стив решился на побег сейчас, его силы бы не хватило на то, чтобы за один раз выдернуть или сломать сковывающие Старка кандалы. Пока за ними наблюдал безликий урод, держа руку на рубильнике, у них не было ни единого шанса. Стив не мог так рисковать. Отвечай он за свою жизнь, то попытался бы, но на кону стояла жизнь другого человека, жизнь близкого человека, отношения с которым выходили далеко за рамки простого и сложного.

Решившись, Стив глянул на Тони. Тот в свою очередь неотрывно смотрел на него и, к облегчению Стива, без той доли отвращения и страха, какими встретил появление Роджерса в камере. Стив впервые, спустя два месяца смотрел на Тони прямо, безумно жалея о том, что не мог передать взглядом то, что запрещено было словами. Стив надеялся, что Тони думал о том же, о чём и он — они нужны друг другу, чтобы выбраться. С остальным они разберутся потом.

Уже стоя под душем и наблюдая за тем, как стекающая в сток вода постепенно светлеет, унося за собой кровь и грязь, Стив наконец-то себя отпустил. Если бы не сыворотка, не идеальный организм, он бы уже блевал в углу от нервного истощения. В его физическом состоянии был доступен лишь один способ снятия напряжения — бой. Максимально изматывающий и тяжёлый, после которого не оставалось ничего, кроме благоговейного опустошения. Но в распоряжении Стива были только стены — самые обычные, с однотонным кафелем, как бывает в казармах или тюрьмах, и Стив вновь был вынужден выплеснуть всю скопившуюся ярость и ненависть на стены, представляя конкретного человека, которого никогда не видел, но уже знал, как тот закончит свою жизнь. 

Стив всегда ратовал за правосудие. Всегда верил в то, что для каждого найдётся наказание под стать деяниям. Но не в этот раз, нет. 

— Нет. Нет. Нет, — выдыхал Стив, всаживая кулаки в стены, пока вода в стоке вновь не окрасилась в алый, только на этот раз от его крови.

Награда для чемпиона, да? Скорее кошмар на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

  


На стене у кровати, если её можно таковой назвать, двадцать четыре зарубки. 

Вчера ему не повезло, если в этом месте вообще существовало такое понятие, как везение. Острое лезвие чиркнуло по касательной, распоров кожу на бедре. Крови в лабиринте он оставил немало. Она впиталась в землю, как и кровь поверженных им соперников, подпитывая кровожадного монстра лабиринта.

После очередного боя на его счету двадцать семь трупов. И с каждым новым ударом убивать всё легче. Эта мысль отравляла сознание Стива, уродовала всю суть существования Капитана Америка и Стива Роджерса. Символа и человека, которые в какой-то момент слились в одно целое. Да, он не был больше Капитаном для общественности, но не имело значения, как его теперь называли. Ничто не могло изменить его сущности, ничто не могло на неё повлиять. Стив оставался тем же человеком, и просто пытался удержать на одной чаше весов себя, а на другой — жизнь Тони.

Стив нашёл проволоку, о которой просил Старк, в лабиринте. Незаметно скрутил в спираль и, зажав между пальцами, вложил Тони в рот, как и в прошлый раз закрыв его лицо ладонью.

Тони похудел. Не критично, будто его намеренно морили голодом, но стал суше, хотя одновременно с этим и жилистее. Кажется, он тоже не терял времени даром в заточении, тренируя своё тело, у которого теперь не было защиты в виде железного костюма. Его натянутое струной тело, отданное на растерзание, выставленное на показ публике, безропотно принимало то, что Стив вынужден был делать.

Он старался, видит бог, он пытался быть аккуратным. Но, чем медленнее он двигался, тем дальше откладывал вымученный оргазм, продлевая эту пытку. Стив ненавидел всё это, ненавидел, как и Тони, в каждом вздохе, в каждом движении которого сквозило отвращение. 

— Прекрати, — требовательный шёпот на мгновение заставил Стива остановиться. — Не делай это личным. Просто кончай быстрее.

— Тебе больно.

— Да какая к чертям разница? Кончай. Ты истекаешь кровью. Тебя зашьют степлером. Принесёшь мне эти скобы.

Вчера Стив впервые видел, как из лабиринта выносят трупы. Одетые в защитные серые костюмы люди выносили завёрнутые в пакеты тела. Местный медик или кто он там, просто ещё один человек в чёрном списке Стива, наскоро заштопывал его бедро. А Стив практически не чувствовал боли. Его даже не мутило почти, хотя крови он потерял много. Так, лёгкое головокружение и желание в очередной раз стереть себе память. 

Тони в его фантазиях сжимал Стива за плечи, закидывал ноги на поясницу и чувственно подставлялся под каждое движение, улавливая неторопливый ритм. В реальности Тони колотило от омерзения, и каждая минута превращалась в настоящую пытку.

Если бы только Стив не испытывал тех чувств, возможно, было бы проще. Хотя… нет, не было. Это ведь Тони — его соратник и друг, с которым Стиву было комфортно и в бою, и за его пределами. И пусть они часто не могли договориться, Стив осознавал, что в словах Тони всегда существовало зерно истины, нужно было всего лишь посмотреть под другим углом.

На стене тридцать один заруб. Месяц плена и месяц истязаний. На совести Стива тридцать девять трупов. С каждым разом загонять нож по рукоять всё легче. Загонять и проворачивать, чтобы наверняка, чтобы соперник больше не поднялся. Стив наматывал чужие внутренности на лезвие. Насаживал людей на крюки. Сворачивал шеи. Он выбирался из ловушек, уворачиваясь от ударов противников в последний момент. Пока что его силы было достаточно, чтобы разорвать путы или отогнуть прутья, но с каждым прохождением лабиринта ловушки становились всё изощрённее, а его противники — подготовленнее.

Конечно, никто из них не знал имени Капитана, но о том, что чемпион лабиринта сметал всех на своём пути только увеличивало приток добровольцев. Они собирались группами, атаковали грязно, поджидали его, подстраивали ловушки, уже не так желая победить, как кинуть его холодеющее тело в центре лабиринта.

В этот раз Тони попросил лезвие или тонкий осколок. Что угодно, лишь бы было острым. 

Пока Стив методично вбивал в него член, Тони тихо рассказывал то, что ему удалось узнать об этом месте. 

— Мы под землёй. Неглубоко. Есть лифт. Есть вентиляционные шахты. Есть генератор. Он работает беспрерывно. Всё под напряжением.

— У них должна быть целая электростанция.

— Нет. Электростанцию просто так не скрыть. Но я разберусь.

— Я знаю.

— А ты, — Тони запнулся. — А ты продолжай делать то, что должен.

Продолжай насиловать меня — не сказал Тони, но эти слова и так повисли в воздухе. 

Тони никогда не рассказывал, в каких условиях его держат. Стив надеялся на бонусы, но сколько бы не требовал у голоса ответа, тот молчал.

Одно и то же, каждый раз одно и тоже, и Стива не отпускало гадкое предчувствие. Рано или поздно победа одного чемпиона и однотипное насилие без каких-либо изысков, без причинения лишней боли, без насмешек или избиений, надоест и зрителям, и управляющим этим местом. Наверняка, Тони тоже это понимал. Им следовало ускориться. Тони следовало ускориться, а Стиву — быть максимально готовым к внезапным изменениям. 

На его стене — сорок зарубов. Нож всё такой же острый, как и в первый день. Качественная сталь и хорошая заточка рассчитаны не на один десяток трупов. На совести Стива их теперь больше, чем дней в заточении.

Он оброс. После каждого прохождения лабиринта длинные волосы свисают мокрыми от пота и крови сосульками на лоб, лезут в глаза. Он не брился больше месяца. Наверняка, его борода жёсткая, хотя это наименьшее из бед Тони, когда Стив вжимается в него всем телом.

Они всегда говорят о деле, и никогда — о происходящем во время разговоров. Если это единственный шанс увидеть друг друга, Стив до последнего его не упустит. Ни о каком физическом удовольствии для Тони нет и речи. Ему больно и противно. С этой мысль Стив смиряется. Он старается себя контролировать, но только не в момент оргазма. Когда он стискивает Тони, заполняя его задницу спермой, то на секунды теряет связь с реальностью. Это разрядка, просто физическое удовольствие, и за это Стив себя ненавидит вдвойне.

В этот раз Тони просто попросил его выжить, прежде чем аккуратно втянул между губ тонкое, острое лезвие.

Эту просьбу Стив собирался выполнить безоговорочно. Ему ещё предстояло переломать каждого причастного к этому шоу, как и они поломали всё, чем он являлся. Он больше не был защитником и борцом за справедливость. Он стал насильником и убийцей.

  


На сорок седьмой день плена Стив стоял у входа в лабиринт. Как и всегда, недалеко его держали под прицелом два человека в форме, лиц которых скрывали маски. Стив и раньше не боялся направленного на него оружия, а в созданных условиях окончательно очерствел.

Его волновало лишь благополучие Тони. Сутками в одиночестве и тишине камеры Стив, как загнанный зверь, метался из угла в угол, раз за разом прокручивая каждый день заточения. Он старался мыслить рационально, только с каждым днём рациональности в нём оставалось всё меньше. В какой-то момент он осознал, что с удовлетворением вспоминает о каждом сопернике, причиной смерти которых он стал. А фантазия подкидывала новые, изощрённые способы убийства — как сократить время удушения, куда лучше всадить нож, чтобы смерть наступила быстрее. Как ударить, чтобы причинить максимально возможную боль. Все его соперники, как только ступали в коридоры лабиринта, уже приравнивались к трупам. Стив ни за что и никогда не позволил бы ни одному из них достичь финиша и получить его приз. 

Стив превращался в робота, но, наверное, только благодаря этому всё ещё сохранял ясность разума. Тони, Стив был уверен, делал то же самое — откинул все эмоции и оставил только холодный рассудок.

Лабиринт вновь изменился. Крепче сжав рукоять ножа, Стив шагнул в один из коридоров. В начале никто ни на кого не нападал. Все игроки осматривались, изучали окружающее их пространство, выискивали места, чтобы затаиться и напасть исподтишка. Стив же первым делом всегда взбирался на стену. Да, стены и во время игры двигались, но Стив отлично ориентировался в пространстве, чтобы примерно понимать, куда продвигаться. Эта тактика ещё ни разу его не подводила. Других игроков он не видел, а, даже, если бы и увидел, это не имело значения. Он оставит позади каждого, лишь бы добраться до центра.

В этот раз что-то было не так. Практически бесшумно ступая по земле, Стив прислушивался к малейшему шороху, но не слышал ничего. Обычно где-то всегда что-то падало. То тут, то там раздавались крики или топот бегущих ног. В этот же раз — абсолютная тишина. Стиву и думать долго не пришлось, ведь было понятно — игра изменилась. Это уже было не просто развлечение на жизнь и на смерть за необходимый каждому приз. Игра превратилась в охоту, а каждый из игроков — в охотника на одного непобедимого уже несколько недель зверя.

По его виску скатилась капелька пота. 

Стив отключился от любых мыслей и переживаний, оставив лишь беспощадную машину для убийства, идущую к своей цели. На этот раз противников оказалось больше. Они всё ещё не использовали огнестрельное оружие, иначе точно нашёлся бы какой-нибудь снайпер. Они всё ещё шли на него врукопашную. К ножам, прутьям и секирам Стив уже давно привык. С бензопилой имел дело впервые, как и никогда прежде не слышал настолько болезненных криков, всадив в противника пильную шину до упора.

Стив бежал по коридорам лабиринта, уворачиваясь от соперников. Он дрался насмерть, впервые убивая столь беспощадно. А случайные раны — ему рассекли плечо и задели бок по касательной, лишь подстёгивали добраться до финиша как можно скорее, иначе произойдёт нечто непоправимое. Он интуитивно чувствовал, что что-то сегодня не так.

Грязный, взмокший, измазанный кровью, он стоял на финише перед дверьми, но те не открывались.

— Где она? Где кабина?! — взревел Стив. — Я убил всех в этом лабиринте! Где кабина?!

— Правила немного изменились, бывший чемпион, — насмешливо протянул молчавший до этого голос. — Ты пришёл сюда не первым. Двери не откроются. Кабина везёт нового чемпиона к твоему призу. Ты с ним знаком. Имел удовольствие видеть его работу в лабиринте. И не только...

— Это не по правилам!

— Это моя игра. И я задаю и меняю правила.

Не помня себя от бешенства, Стив бросился к дверям. В голове пульсировала одна лишь мысль — он должен успеть! Только бы успеть! 

Стив наскоро осмотрел двери — обычные, раздвижные, они казались очень крепкими. Такие не выбить плечом, не согнуть. Только раскрыть, но никаких кнопок или панели управления не было. Оставался старый дедовский способ — раздвинуть. Вставив лезвие ножа в расщелину, Стив надавил. Двери поддавались с трудом, но много ему не требовалось. Лишь чуть пространства, чтобы просунуть ладони. Он улетающий вертолёт когда-то остановил, а это все лишь двери. Со скрипом, но они поддавались, а Стив, истекая потом и кровью, напрягая все мышцы, всё шире раздвигал их, впервые за всё пребывание в лабиринте наполняя воздух своим криком. 

Под его ногами зияла шахта лифта. Она уходила навскидку на десяток метров вниз, а дальше, видимо, кабина передвигалась горизонтально. Не раздумывая, Стив прыгнул. Десять метров — не высота для суперсолдата, пусть и потрёпанного изнурительной дракой. Десять метров в глубину, а дальше — тёмный коридор, по которому Стив бросился бежать, как только встал на ноги. Здесь его вряд ли поджидала опасность. Только последнее препятствие в виде кабины. Над головой мигали редкие лампочки в сплетении множества проводов. Наверное, они и управляли движением лабиринта. Но Стива сейчас это волновало в последнюю очередь. Один поворот, второй, третий. Почти ровное дыхание, вмятины на стенах от слишком резких поворотов, кровавая пелена перед глазами и нарастающая дикая паника. 

Он даже толком и не понял, как запрыгнул на кабину и выбил ногой люк на её крыше. Оказавшись внутри, он со всей возможной силой приложился плечом к входным дверям и просто вынес их к чертям под ноги ошарашенного противника. Которого уже однажды не остановил своим абсолютным бездействием. Который уже однажды тронул Тони. Второго раза Стив не допустит.

Не помня себя от злости, Стив бросился на соперника. У него не осталось оружия, только сила тренированного тела и неприкрытая, отравляющая ярость. У нового чемпиона не было ни единого шанса на выживание. Как и не было шанса на моментальную смерть. 

В себя Стив пришёл от смеха Тони на грани истерики. Стив сидел на трупе, а его руки впервые были в крови по локоть. От лица соперника мало что осталось, как и, впрочем от его головы. Стив буквально размозжил её голыми руками, не помня себя от ярости.

— Что же, наш чемпион в очередной раз доказал, что он первый по праву! Не стой! Твой приз ждёт!

Стив закрыл глаза. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное. Опасность для Тони миновала, но это не приносило успокоение, а только сильнее разжигало в груди свирепый огонь. Ведь в следующий раз он может не успеть, если правила вновь изменятся, а его насильно задержат или вообще не пустят в лабиринт.

Тони больше не смеялся. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Стив обернулся. Старк пялился на него со смесью благодарности и ужаса. Он видел всякое и всякое пережил, но вряд ли когда-либо становился свидетелем кровавого убийства. На секунду Стиву показалось, что Тони его боится. Но винить Старка он не мог — Стив сам себя боялся. 

Он окончательно утратил контроль. Он впервые не испытывал угрызений совести из-за убийства. Он перешёл черту.

Тони висел перед ним, закованный в кандалы, бледнее обычного. А его левую руку, от локтя до запястья, украшала россыпь свежих шрамов. Мысль о том, что Стив сам в прошлый раз вручил ему лезвие, ударило сильнее, чем все сегодняшние побои вместе взятые. Неужели он хотел покончить с собой, чтобы прекратить страдания? Неужели, не найдя пока что выход, Тони сдался?

Стив приблизился к Тони вплотную. Ещё никогда прежде они не стояли в этой комнате лицом к лицу так близко. Шокированный Тони открыл было рот, но Стив схватил его за щёки измазанными в крови и ошмётках плоти руками. И заткнул поцелуем. Как хотел сделать каждый раз, когда Старк выводил его на спор. Единственно-действенный способ и тайная фантазия вырвались наружу, но кто бы знал, как Стив устал. Кто бы только знал…

Этот поцелуй не был долгим и уж точно не был взаимным. Тони предсказуемо не ответил, но Стив этого и не требовал. Просто вспышка, короткий момент, действительно та награда, которой он желал во всём этом безумии.

— Никто и никогда тебя больше не тронет, — выдохнул Стив, и сейчас ему было плевать, если кто-то их услышит. Тони молчал, только смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом слишком долго, чтобы зрители заскучали. А после кивнул, принимая и признание, и поцелуй. 

Эти минуты существовали только для Стива. Слишком короткие и наполненные горечью. Его отчаянное признание не сделало хорошо ни ему, ни Тони, а только всё усложнило. Потому что они выберутся отсюда во что бы то ни стало, а там, на свободе, станет в разы хуже.

А пока… что же, зрители всё ещё ждали шоу, а Стив всё ещё играл по правилам этого места. И, трахая Тони во имя ублажения больных ублюдков, следящих за происходящим с экранов монитора, Роджерс впервые отбросил все душевные терзания от вынужденного насилия. Он просто трахал Тони, засаживая ему как можно ритмичнее и глубже. Впервые делая то, о чем Тони его просил — кончить как можно быстрее.

— Будь готов, — шептал Тони в ладонь Стива, и для всех его шёпот заглушали звонкие шлепки бёдер о задницу. — Я отрублю электричество. У тебя будет несколько минут, чтобы вырвать решётку. Главное — добраться до лифта. Встретимся там.

Стив в ответ только кивал, уткнувшись во взмокший затылок, и плотнее сжимал Тони в объятиях.

  


Даже минуты казались Стиву вечностью. На стене так и осталось сорок семь зазубрин, хотя после последнего боя прошло уже два дня. Стив бросил нож в центре лабиринта, и теперь был безоружен перед следующим боем. Или побегом, если у Тони всё получится.

Хотя, могло ли что-то не получиться у Тони Старка? Ещё до встречи с Железным человеком, Стив читал его досье, любезно предоставленное Щ.И.Т.ом, и в нём говорилось, что Старк выбрался из афганского плена, создав сверхоружие из горы металлолома. Вряд ли, конечно, и здесь у Тони нашлась такая гора, но на что-то же он рассчитывал, предупредив Стива о готовности к побегу?

Напряжение нарастало. Раны, полученные в последнем бою, почти зажили, лишь иногда напоминая о себе слабой болью. Стив её и не замечал толком.

Стараясь не выдавать пожирающего его волнения, он делал то же, что и всегда — отжимался, наматывал круги по камере или смотрел в стену, застыв как статуя. Он прислушивался в надежде уловить инородный звук, но опостылевший треск лампочки всё ещё оставался единственным, что Стив слышал.

За эти два дня Стив не уснул ни на минуту. Сверхчеловечески выносливому, ему требовалась от силы пара часов в неделю для нормального функционирования организма. Так что сон в обычное время служил чем-то вроде дани обычным человеческим радостям. В тяжёлых же ситуациях, как эта, Стив от него с лёгкостью отказывался.

Конечно, Тони знал об этом. Если быть до конца честным, Стив вообще не был уверен, что существовало что-то, о чём Старк не знал. С одной стороны это восхищало, но с другой — напрягало. Стив не был идиотом, нет, совсем нет. Он без проблем освоил необходимые технологии этого века, а сторонился их долгое время только потому, что не мог смириться с мыслью о пропущенных семидесяти годах жизни человечества. Но пользоваться технологиями — это одно, а вот создавать их буквально из ничего — совершенно другое. Это, конечно же, вызывало в Стиве восхищение. Чего только стоили воспоминания о дне, когда он впервые увидел костюм Железного человека в деле. Тони Старк превратил технологию в настоящее искусство.

О чём бы Стив не думал, его мысли неизменно возвращались к Тони. Он изо всех сил подавлял малейшие эмоции, чтобы не сорваться в очередной раз. Только холодный рассудок, только их общее дело. Эмоциям здесь не было места.

Но на губах всё ещё ощущался украденный поцелуй, и Стива ломало от беспомощности. И до попадания сюда он без чьей-либо помощи загнал себя в угол, а теперь и вовсе поймал пару пуль затылком. На поражение. 

Внезапно лампочка затрещала громче, и, буквально вспыхнув, взорвалась. Камеру окутала темнота.

Стиву потребовались секунды, чтобы собраться и подпрыгнуть к решётке на потолке. Он не знал, сколько Тони урвал для них времени, но действовать нужно было быстро. Стив доверял Тони, и без страха вновь упёрся ногами в стену. 

Старк это сделал — он обесточил решётку каким-то невозможным образом, но как именно ему удалось, Стив планировал узнать намного позже. Примерно тогда, когда они окажутся на свободе.

Приложив максимум сил, Стив дёрнул решётку. Со второго раза она поддалась, буквально ввалившись в камеру. Тьма над ней всё ещё пугала, но уж лучше неизвестность, чем ещё одна неделя в заточении, а после — лабиринт. Стив без промедления подтянулся, оказавшись в абсолютной темноте. И замер. Биение сердца постепенно успокаивалось, пропал мешающий шум в ушах. Все чувства обострились. 

Стив прислушался к ощущениям и уловил лёгкое колебание воздуха слева. Этот запах нельзя было ни с чем перепутать — Стив попал в вентиляционную шахту. И уже неважно, в какую сторону он двинется. Тони тоже выбрался, ведь вряд ли его план не включал собственное спасение, а значит, где бы Стив не оказался в итоге, он мог сносить всё на своём пути. 

Полз он быстро и недолго. Единственное, что смущало — глаза всё никак не привыкали к темноте. Обычно через некоторое время он видел очертания в окружающем его пространстве. Но в этой тьме не удавалось ничего рассмотреть. А потом она просто пропала, и Стив действительно убедился, что полз во вентиляционной шахте, грязной, кое-где ржавой, серой. Он только быстро оглянулся — тьма за его спиной не двигалась, а просто в каком-то месте стояла вертикальным заслоном. И неважно, если он выбрался. Об этой чертовщине подумать ещё будет время. 

Стараясь ползти тихо, он рассматривал происходящее через редкие решётки — по коридорам то и дело пробегали люди в форме. Действовать нужно было решительно, и, наткнувшись на очередную решётку, Стив просто выбил её и спрыгнул.

В этих коридорах, в отличие от лабиринтных, на стенах висели указатели и карты эвакуации. Мельком глянув на одну из них, Стив побежал в нужном направлении.

Все, кто встречался ему на пути, уже были обречены. За все недели плена Стив понял, что убивать намного легче, чем обезвреживать. Просто приложил силу, не контролируя её особо — и враг повержен, а он мог двигаться дальше. К конечной цели. 

К Тони.

Несколько пролётов, чуть больше десятка бездыханных тел позади, и Стив выбежал к месту их встречи — к лифту. И еле успел увернуться от заряда репульсора. Позади тут же раздался звук падающего тела и удар пистолета о пол. Тони, вытянув руку в перчатке, криво улыбался.

— Знал, что ты увернёшься, Кэп.

Стив лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Даже, если бы не увернулся… что же, они ведь оба понимали, что он бы заслужил.

— Знал, что ты сделаешь всё как надо, Тони.

Давно Стив не видел Старка в одежде. Не в форме, как выдавали ему после каждого боя — новую и чистую. А в своей одежде — футболка со странным принтом, штаны, рваная джинсовка. И железная перчатка.

Старк нажал кнопку на панели управления. Когда открылись двери, на лице Стива расцвела улыбка — в кабине стоял костюм Железного человека.

  


— И что дальше? — сидя на краю обрыва, Стив наблюдал за рассветом. В другой ситуации момент был бы романтичным. Он, Тони, красота природы, рождение нового дня и пылающие развалины полуподземного комплекса, который разнесли ракеты Железного человека. Все, кто ещё дышал после встречи с ними у лифта, остались погребены заживо. Впрочем, туда им и дорога. Подобные мысли более не ошеломляли Стива своей жестокостью. Он даже был рад разливающемуся в его душе равнодушию к смертям врагов, а не наказанию по законам его страны.

— Я собираюсь найти того, кто меня похитил, — спокойно и абсолютно безэмоционально ответил Тони. Он стоял позади, но в их ситуации Стив не боялся подставлять спину. Ударит — заслужил. Нет — значит он всё ещё оставался человеком лучше, чем бывший Капитан. 

— Это и в моих интересах. Хочу помочь в поисках.

— Сложно, учитывая то, что ты федеральный преступник.

— Но до этого как-то же скрывался. Ты ведь знаешь.

— Не знаю. Я не следил за тобой. Ни за кем из вас.

Задело. Внезапно и очень сильно Стива задели именно эти слова, сказанные с холодным безразличием. В душе он надеялся, что Тони хоть так, но присутствовал в их жизни, отчасти контролировал издалека. На словах Стив сколько угодно мог не одобрять слежку в целом, но быть на информационном прицеле Старка не отказался бы. Просто, чтобы знать — не всё потеряно.

Впервые оказавшись наедине, без прицела камер, без страха смерти, в относительной безопасности, Стив так много хотел бы сказать, но не мог подобрать ни слова. Он элементарно не понимал, с чего начать. И любое начало казалось неправильным.

Утреннее солнце слепило глаза. Одно то, что Тони не улетел сразу же, оставив Стива чёрт знает где, рождало в душе надежду на прощение. Или хотя бы на короткий разговор. Но ни Тони, ни он не отличались сейчас разговорчивостью. После произошедшего, а Стив даже мысленно не мог произнести слово на букву “и”, он был готов к любому повороту событий.

— Где мы? — наконец нарушил он молчание. Пожар всё ещё бушевал позади, и вряд ли остался незамеченным. Рано или поздно, но на место должны были прибыть или спасатели с пожарными, или те, кто имел отношение к их похищению. Стив бы согласился на последних — у него чесались кулаки, а жажда мести за каждый проведённый день в лабиринте переполняла.

— Территориально? В Вайоминге. 

— Как ты вызвал костюм?

— Проволока, пара скрепок, импланты в левой руке и доисторический телефон-ракушка. 

Стив вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не уточнить, о каком именно телефоне шла речь. Ни разу, с тех пор, как они выбрались, он не посмотрел в сторону Тони, боясь захлебнуться в пожирающем его чувстве вины.

Просто Тони носил его телефон с собой. В эту минуту уже не могло произойти ничего хуже. 

— Когда я увидел твои руки…

— То подумал о самоубийстве. Знаешь, я догадался.

— Тони.

— Нам надо убираться отсюда, Кэп. 

Ясно, никаких разговоров, хотя Стив особо и не рассчитывал. Тони был прав — им действительно нужно было убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Правительство США во главе с Россом всё ещё считали его беглым преступником. И, если он планировал найти своих пленителей, то уж точно не следовало попадаться на глаза никому. Тем более в компании Старка, к которому правительство всё ещё оставалось лояльным.

Стив поднялся на ноги, услышав стук опущенного забрала шлема Железного человека, скрывшего лицо Тони, чему Роджерс был несказанно рад. Он не представлял, как теперь смотреть Старку в глаза после того, что сделал. Даже, если у него не было другого выбора. Даже, если они оба это понимали.

Тони подлетел к нему и перехватил железной рукой за талию. Полёт обещал быть не из лёгких, но другого способа убраться отсюда не было. Стив даже не собирался спрашивать, куда они летят. Он доверял Тони, доверял жажде мести, которую они разделили на двоих. У них всё ещё оставалось незаконченное дело. Остальное — подождёт.

  


Башня Мстителей изменилась до неузнаваемости. За несколько месяцев, проведённых вдали родного Нью-Йорка, Стив не ожидал, что от неё не останется ничего. По документам она всё ещё принадлежала Старк Индастриз, но сделка купли-продажи практически состоялась.

Конечно, Стив не спрашивал напрямую, а только догадывался о решении Тони отрезать эту часть своего прошлого. Тогда они уже были командой, но ещё не стали семьёй. Притирались друг к другу, лишний раз не выходили на конфликт и хранили тайны, имевшие в итоге необратимые последствия.

Ещё на подлёте Тони отключил все системы оповещения, о чём коротко сообщил Стиву. И, фактически, они пробрались на последний этаж тайно. Ситуация складывалась таким образом, когда и не знаешь, кому доверять. Ясно было одно — за ними следили. Причём, если в слежке за Тони не было ничего сложного, то Стив скрывался, причём скрывался очень хорошо. 

Так же оставалась проблема в его статусе беглого преступника. Лицо Стива красовалось во всех базах данных, а Росс сравнивал поимку бывшего Капитана Америка с задачей первостепенной важности. 

Но пока Стив находился в Башне, на последних этажах, доступ на которые был лишь у нескольких избранных, ему ничего не угрожало.

— Приведи себя в порядок и возвращайся, — бросил ему Тони, не снимая костюма. На протяжении всего полёта они не разговаривали, а сейчас голос Старка оставался всё таким же сухим и приглушённым. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не ощутить густое напряжение между ними из самых удушающих эмоций, которые только существовали в человеческом понимании.

Стив перевёз почти все вещи из своих апартаментов Башни на Базу, а теперь, попав сюда, ощутил горечь. Ведь именно здесь он впервые признался себе в странных чувствах, которым поначалу не находил объяснения, а, когда нашёл, то испытал настоящий шок. Нет, не потому, что Тони был мужчиной. А потому что Стиву пришлось смириться с тем, что его чувства будут безответны.

После продолжительного душа и очередной безрезультатной попытки отмыться от событий последних месяцев, Стив вернулся в зал, где они с Тони распрощались. Он не побрился, считая бороду какой-никакой, но маскировкой. Попади он на глаза не самому близкому человеку, был шанс уйти неопознанным. 

Тони уже был здесь. Явно после душа.

Он смотрел сводки пропущенных новостей и переговаривался с П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е.Й. О пропаже Тони Старка в них не было ни слова, а Старк Индастриз всё так же процветала, на что указывали стабильные графики. 

— Это подозрительно.

— Нет. Это протокол. В прошлый раз, когда я развлекался в Афганистане, акции компании полетели вниз, и мы договорились с Пеппер о том, что моё отсутствие по той или иной причине она будет скрывать до последнего. Отчасти поэтому я и назначил её гендиректором. 

— Кто-то знает, что ты вернулся?

— Роуди получил зашифрованное сообщение.

— Ясно. Что ещё? — Стив присел на длинный диван, максимально далеко от Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Старк неторопливо потягивал из стакана бренди. Чего не видел уже очень давно. О проблемах с алкоголем Стив слышал, но никогда не акцентировал на этом внимание, но в их ситуации не спешил осуждать. События последних месяцев вынудили его переосмыслить многое, в первую очередь в своём поведении.

— Я запустил поиск, — Тони запнулся, но почти сразу взял себя в руки, хотя Стив хотел бы другого — эмоций, совершенно любых эмоций, даже максимально негативных, направленных на него, но не попыток делать вид, что ничего не было. — В даркнете. Найду зацепки — найду организаторов. И спущу на них тебя. 

Тони тоже жаждал кровавой мести. А Стив не решался спросить, что с ним происходило в те долгие дни между боями в лабиринте. Хотя ещё до того, как непонимание между ними достигло критической точки, вылившись в жестокую драку, Стив вряд ли бы нашёл нужные слова. “Хэй, Тони, а насиловал ли тебя кто-нибудь ещё, пока я плевал в потолок камеры?” звучало в его голове максимально отвратно. Стив бы сам себе врезал, если бы это что-то изменило. Давно бы уже врезал.

Винил ли он себя за прошлое? О, да. Винил ли Тони? Наверное, уже нет.

Во время их разговора Тони всё время старательно отводил взгляд и держал руку на запястье, где, как Стив догадался, скрывал пульт управления костюмом. Старк боялся, но Стив не мог его за это осуждать.

Роуди появился в течение часа, чему Стив был несказанно рад, даже, если бы тот встретил Роджерса хорошо поставленным армейским ударом. Стив бы даже не отклонился, и тем более не ударил в ответ. Но нет, Роуди застыл в дверях, ошарашенно смотря на них, а после просто бросился к Тони.

Стив машинально дёрнулся, потому что дёрнулся и Старк. Он попытался избежать объятий, почти выставил руки, но Роуди, не заметив этого, стиснул Тони как можно сильнее. Стив шагнул по направлению к ним и коротко произнёс:

— Роуди. Отпусти его, пожалуйста. 

В глазах Тони плескался страх. Господи, да он же боялся, элементарно боялся лучшего друга, который уж точно не желал причинить никакой боли! От этой мысли Стива бросило в холодный пот. 

— Что?! Чёрт возьми, что происходит? Где ты был? Что здесь делает Роджерс? Я говорил, что прибью тебя, если ещё раз куда-то пропадёшь?! — Роуди бушевал, а Тони выкрутился из его объятий и отошёл. Стива постепенно отпускало с каждым сделанным Тони шагом. Пружина в груди расслабилась, а кулаки разжались. Стив и сам не понял, как встал в атакующую стойку.

— Я немного потрёпан, дружище. Давай пока что без объятий, — отмахнувшись, Тони вновь взялся за стакан. — Так получилось, что попал в переделку. Встретил там Кэпа. 

— В переделку? Ты пропал на полтора месяца, Тони!

— Я знаю, я умею считать. Уже сентябрь. 

— Тони, послушай…

— Роуди, — Стив всё же подал голос. Тони побледнел, что не укрылось от его глаз, но чересчур взволнованный Роудс этого совсем не замечал. — Это ты послушай. Мы попали в ловушку и вырвались из неё только сегодня. Дай вдохнуть немного свободы, прежде чем задавать вопросы. Мы сами толком ничего не знаем. Но пытаемся разобраться.

— Тебе вообще нельзя появляться в Штатах. Ты понимаешь, что я должен тебя арестовать?

— Предлагаю поговорить об этом позже. Тони? 

— Я не хотел звать тебя. Вообще никого не хотел звать, пока мы не разберёмся, но это было бы нечестно. Я должен быть в курсе всего происходящего, и ты — один из немногих, кому я могу безоговорочно доверять, — теперь Тони держался на максимальном расстоянии от них двоих, и, если Роуди не придавал этому значения, слишком ошарашенный внезапным появлением Старка, то для Стива каждая минута превращалась в мучение. Он ведь понимал, почему Тони сторонится прикосновений. Неважно, его или кого-то другого. Понимал, что он был всему причиной.

— Так, я слушаю внимательно. Я просто… Чёрт, Тони, я просто рад, что ты жив!

— Поверь мне, Роудс, я тоже этому рад.

Вкратце изложив события последних месяцев, конечно же умолчав о насилии и убийствах, Тони вынес простой вердикт — до того момента, пока они не найдут похитителей, о возвращении Старка никто не должен знать, кроме Хэппи и Пеппер. На имени любимой девушки у Тони дрогнул голос, а у Стива — сердце. 

Что же касалось его самого, то идея прятаться фактически под носом у правительства, Стиву понравилась. В поисках похитителей он должен был действовать тайно и максимально тихо, а в его распоряжении, как и раньше, оказались любые изобретения Старка. 

— Только придётся побегать без щита, — заметил Роуди. Тони будто пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей, а Стив… Он не был готов взять в руки щит, и, неизвестно, будет ли когда-либо. Он покончил с Капитаном в бункере. Он взял новое имя, более подходящее кочевому образу жизни. И смирился с тем, что возврата уже не будет.

— Щит — слишком заметный аксессуар, — внезапно ответил за Стива Тони. Стакан в его руках вновь наполнился больше, чем на половину. Кажется, Старк уже был на грани срыва. 

Ему нужен был доктор, но если Тони так отреагировал на Роуди, то неизвестно, какой будет его реакция на незнакомого человека. Как же сейчас не хватало Брюса, хотя совсем не факт, что на Бэннера Тони отреагировал бы спокойно. Всё оказалось хуже, чем Стив себе представлял.

А ещё Роуди не имел ни малейшего представления о произошедшем в Оймяконе. Точнее, он знал об умерщвленных солдатах и драке, но причиной её считал всё те же разногласия о договоре и возможном аресте Баки, руки которого и без теракта в Вене были по локоть в крови. Пусть эти убийства и совершал Зимний солдат, Стив очень сомневался в том, что для правительства это имело значение. 

Если Тони ничего не рассказал даже лучшему другу, то получалось, что тайна смерти его родителей и истинной причины драки в бункере так и осталась между ними. Значило ли это то, что и Пеппер ничего не знала, а Тони не придумал ничего лучше, чем раз за разом переживать произошедшее в одиночку? Как, впрочем, всегда и делал. 

Роуди неприкрыто радовался возвращению Стива, пусть и тайному. Они могли не совпадать во мнении по поводу договора или решений правительства, но за недолгое время работы в команде всё-таки сдружились. Возможно, Роуди хотел бы возрождения прежних Мстителей.

С Тони же они больше не перекинулись ни словом.

  


Скрываясь в Башне на территории двух этажей, они с Тони и не пересекались толком. Иногда виделись на кухне, но Старк максимально быстро ретировался в известном только ему направлении. И пару раз встречались в комнате отдыха с тем же итогом. 

Тони его избегал, хотя Стив желал бы другого. После бункера и лабиринта он ждал хотя бы обвинений в содеянном, по своей воле он это совершал или нет. Ждал откровенной и вполне заслуженной злости. Но находясь в состоянии вымученной тишины и спокойствия, Стив буквально сходил с ума. Он не имел никакого права на претензии, а подойти к Тони ближе, чем на несколько метров, элементарно боялся. Ведь кто мог знать, насколько глубока была нанесённая им травма, и не причинили ли бы активные действия ещё большего ущерба. Стив надеялся на то, что Тони держался не на чистом упрямстве и не закрывался от себя самого. Уход от проблемы никогда не никогда не решал её, а делал только хуже. Стив на горьком опыте убедился, что такой подход не работает. 

Сначала Роуди, а после и Хэппи с мисс Поттс появились в Башне. С последними Стив не пересекался — чем меньше людей знало о его возвращении, тем лучше для всех, в первую очередь для самого Стива. Да и он не хотел бы стать свидетелем воссоединения Тони и Пеппер, пусть и не имел никакого права испытывать подобные эмоции. Своими руками он причинил Тони запредельный вред, а мисс Поттс могла стать той, кто залечит все раны Старка. Наверняка, ей не впервой. 

Проблемы со сном, начавшиеся ещё до лабиринта, плавно перекочевали вместе с ним в Башню, в уютные когда-то апартаменты. Когда-то будучи данью простым человеческим радостям, сон стал для Стива всего лишь редкой необходимостью для поддержания организма в режиме функционирования. Выбравшись из камеры пять на четыре, Стив всё так же оставался в ловушке, только теперь она сузилась до размеров его черепной коробки. Сложно сбежать из камеры, которую всё время носишь с собой.

За десять дней в Башне Стив связался только с Сэмом. Тот от беспокойства и неизвестности лез на стену, но, к облегчению Стива, не имел ни малейшего представления о месте его заточения последние полтора месяца. Стив всячески отвлекался от мыслей о содеянном, но они возникали в голове настойчивым роем, из раза в раз напоминая о реках крови и причинённой им боли, намеренной или же вынужденной.

На одиннадцатый день Тони опять позвал Роуди, хотя, по мнению Стива, этот вопрос они должны были решать только вдвоём, ведь Роудс не знал никаких подробностей, но вопросы прекратил задавать ещё в первую их встречу.

— Нужно, чтобы ты обеспечил прикрытие, — с порога заявил ему Тони. С каждым днём он выглядел всё хуже. Старк таял на глазах, бледный, с глубокими мешками под горячими мстительным огнём глазами. Конечно, Стив подозревал, что у Тони тоже были проблемы со сном, но, если для Роджерса сон не был вещью первой необходимости, то для организма Тони — как раз наоборот. 

Стив делал зазубрины на стене камеры, а Тони — на его сердце, встречая каждый день в состоянии худшем, чем день предыдущий. 

— Что от меня потребуется? 

— Диверсия. 

— Тони…

— Небольшая. Я написал программу, — Тони положил перед Роуди флэшку, а тот выразительно посмотрел на друга. — Ладно, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Это — вирус. Проблема в том, что его лицо, — теперь Тони указал на Стива, — отслеживается. Так что ты, мой друг, запустишь эту программу, навестив нашего обожаемого генерала Росса. Вирус будет блокировать любые признаки Роджерса на камерах. А мы в это время покинем Башню.

— Я пожалею об этом, да?

— Нет. В итоге — не пожалеешь.

Если Роудс и заметил уставший вид Тони, то никак не прокомментировал. Казалось, что ему подобное видеть не впервой. С другой стороны, Стив был даже рад тому, что Роуди сейчас не лез. Тони находился в максимально тяжёлом состоянии, и любые вопросы не по делу могли иметь крайне неприятные последствия. Желание мести подпитывало его, как и Стива, отодвигая на второй план всё остальное.

К удивлению Стива, после того, как Роуди ушёл, Тони не поспешил исчезнуть, как делал это каждый раз при виде него. Стив также не спешил покидать гостиную, а только наблюдал за неторопливыми перемещениями Тони от окна к бару и обратно. Тони хотел поговорить. Желание буквально ощущалось в воздухе, но, кажется, он столкнулся с той же проблемой, что и Стив — не знал, с чего начать.

— Ты дал задание Роудсу. Что требуется от меня? — разговор о деле сейчас казался самым безопасным вариантом из всех возможных. Тони не ответил. Он пил, опустошая стакан мелкими глотками. Стив неотрывно наблюдал за ним, переполняемый эмоциями. Вина, горечь и сожаление душили своей безысходностью, но даже они не причиняли ему столько боли, сколько причиняла любовь, безответная и невозможная. Невозможная изначально, когда-то чистая, теперь же действительно настоящая. 

— Всё оказалось чуть сложнее, чем я думал, — явно издалека начал Тони, свысока наблюдая за вечно шумным Нью-Йорком. — Я в первые сутки нашёл организацию, причастную к нашему похищению. 

— И у тебя были причины об этом молчать?

— Да. Потому что всё оказалось чуть сложнее. Представь, что ты несколько десятков лет занимаешься продажей органов или людей, и твой бизнес процветает с каждым годом. И тут, внезапно, ты рискуешь и похищаешь слишком известного человека, медийного человека. Ради чего? Ради лишних проблем?

— То есть, я правильно понимаю, что в первый день ты нашёл только исполнителя?

— Да. Я сразу подумал, что нашёл именно исполнителя. Слишком всё нелепо и просто складывалось. И я копнул глубже. 

— Кто нас похитил?

— Я имел дело с ними ещё в Афганистане. Их называют “Десять колец”. 

— Террористическая группировка, я знаю.

— Не знаешь. Они имеют огромное влияние по всему миру. Но я думаю… Нет, я уверен, что это влияние распространяется и на сильных мира сего. Я говорю о тех, кто стоит у власти. И кто ненавидел супергероев с самого начала.

— Ты намекаешь на того, о ком я думаю?

— Это предположение. Нужно, чтобы Роуди сделал всё, о чём я говорил. 

— Ты дал ему не простую флэшку?

— Да.

— Но почему не рассказал ему об этом?

— Потому что Роудс — преданный своей стране полковник, и, чтобы его уверенность дала трещину, он своими глазами должен увидеть проблему, а не услышать о ней сотню раз. Так будет проще всем. Если я ошибся, то не будет никакого конфликта с другом. Такое уже бывало. 

— И что потом? Когда он всё сделает, что потом?

— Как мы и договаривались. Указываю на цель и спускаю тебя с поводка. Утолишь жажду крови и скроешься, чтобы зализать душевные раны.

От сказанных слов по спине Стива пробежал неприятный холодок. В словах Тони не было рационального зерна. Как и не было попыток уладить всё ради общего блага. А ведь именно в этом они со Стивом когда-то были так похожи — оба хотели мира, только для достижения своих целей использовали разные методы, в чём в итоге и не сошлись. 

— То, что ты собираешься сделать…

— Неправильно? Недостойно? Противоречит кодексу героя? — стакан в руках Тони опустел, но количество выпитого никак не влияло на трезвость и уверенность в новой правоте своих слов и будущих действий. — Герой моего детства на протяжении полутора месяцев вырывал у людей кишки, а потом, спасая меня от мучительной смерти, насиловал. 

Безысходность в его словах идеально совпадала с состоянием Стива в последние дни. Чем сильнее он старался забыть, тем больше падал в пропитанные кровью воспоминания, не чувствуя при этом отвращения ни к себе, ни к содеянному. Стив с удивлением понял и принял тот факт, что он смирился. Не только с тем, что вынужден был совершать, но и с тем, что в ближайшем будущем ему придётся сделать то же самое, если не хуже. 

— И после этого… всё? 

— Хочу сказать, что тебя не должно волновать дальнейшее. Я нашёл исполнителей, ты с ними разберёшься. Организатор — только моё дело. Я помогу тебе скрыться, но не более.

— Нет. Так не пойдёт.

— Отказываешься от помощи?

— Отказываюсь уходить. 

— Тебе здесь нечего делать.

Кажется, не только моральный компас Стива дал сбой. Тони повело максимально далеко от ориентира, но в этом была совсем не его вина. Если Старк не ошибался, то от них действительно хотели избавиться на высоком уровне, если не удалось максимально дискредитировать в попытках навязать связывающий по рукам и ногам договор. Ослушались и стали проблемой? В утиль без разговоров. Конечно, сбить с трона такого игрока, как Железный человек, не так уж и просто. Как и непросто убедить всех, что Капитан Америка — предатель. Похищение, плен, смерть в конечном итоге — чем не отличный конец для поднадоевших героев? Несмотря на то, что Старк подписал договор, он отстранился от помощи госсекретарю и поисков и поимки беглых преступников. Чем подобное открытое нежелание сотрудничать отличалось от предательства? 

Только вот, если Тони думал, что останется один на один со всем этим, он ошибался. Они не просто прошли тяжёлый путь вдвоём и выбрались из ада. До попадания туда их эмоциональная связь была прочнее и глубже, чем, может быть, обоим хотелось. Теперь же Стив испытывал иррациональный страх от мысли, что вновь окажется далеко от Тони, не имея возможности ни видеть его, ни защитить, если понадобится!

— Я отказываюсь уходить. Скажу то, что должен был сказать давно. А потом всё равно останусь.

— Проваливай-ка ты уже сейчас, Роджерс.

— Даже не подумаю.

— Значит, я сделаю то, что должен был сделать ещё давно — выкину тебя! — Тони всплеснул руками. Содержимое стакана плюхнулось на отполированный до блеска пол, но Старк только нервно повёл плечами и заново наполнил стакан.

— Я облажался, Тони.

— Это что, для меня новость?

— Послушай меня! Просто послушай меня! Я не знаю, с чего начать. Все слова, которыми я мог бы начать извиняться, неправильные!

— Так всегда кажется, когда не считаешь себя виноватым.

— Так всегда кажется, когда вина непомерная, Тони! Просто выслушай меня хотя бы один раз в своей жизни! Хотя бы раз не перебивай, а просто заткнись и дай мне сказать! Я облажался! Я не сказал тебе о Говарде, не рассказал о Зимнем солдате, я максимально старался не контактировать с тобой, потому что... — Стив набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, но слова встали в горле комом.

— Потому что? Ну, же, давай, удиви меня!

— Потому что боялся, Тони. Господи, я боялся сделать что-то не так, и в итоге сделал не так абсолютно всё! Я не знал, как к тебе подступиться. Не мог понять, что ты на самом деле думаешь. Да я просто не верил тебе, потому что настоящего тебя видел только в драке, но мы, чёрт возьми, не дрались с тобой! Ты вечно закрывался, отшучивался! Я не понимал, когда ты говоришь серьёзно, а когда насмехаешься. 

— Отличное оправдание.

— Я не оправдываюсь! Я объясняю! Почему с тобой всегда так сложно? Почему ты просто не можешь принять, что есть люди, которые от тебя отличаются? 

— Я повторюсь. Проваливай, Роджерс. Я разберусь без тебя, — процедил Тони сквозь зубы.

— Я просто хотел защитить всех, понимаешь? Тебя — от боли. Баки — от расправы. И себя.

— А себя ты от чего хотел защитить, интересно мне?

— От последствий. От ответственности. От потери. 

— И как, получилось?

— Я не должен был скрывать от тебя правду о смерти родителей. Я должен был тебе больше доверять, а не убеждать себя в том, что ничего не выйдет, и лучше тебе ничего не знать. Но это не имеет значения. Потому что, не будь Баки, мы бы всё равно не договорились. Потому что сама суть договора… Ты ведь понимаешь, мы бы всё равно тогда друг друга не услышали. Всё было неправильно изначально!

— Представь себе, так бывает! Но теперь никакой разницы. Всё кончено. Уже давно.

— Нет, если ты со мной разговариваешь. 

— Ты не заметил? Я пытаюсь тебя выгнать к чертям! Возвращайся туда, откуда…

— Откуда меня похитили, да? 

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Я вижу. Но тебе придётся. Тебе и мне придётся это сделать прямо сейчас! Тебе было мало последствий моего молчания? До сих пор считаешь, что это отличная идея? 

— Пошёл на хрен, Роджерс!

— Нет. Ты должен услышать то, что я хочу сказать! Ты должен понимать, что, если бы понадобилось, я бы делал вещи и хуже! Если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь, то намного хуже! И я не жалею!

— Не жалеешь значит?

— Лучше я. Чем кто-то. Из них.

Пролетев мимо Стива, стакан со звонов разбился о стену. Тони схватил графин и запустил его в том же направлении. Стив не двинулся с места. Он не опасался гнева Тони и летающих предметов. Наоборот — он вздохнул с облегчением, ведь Тони наконец-то выплеснул сдерживаемые эмоции. Ещё немного, и он бы загнулся от количества игнорируемой боли.

— Нет! Не лучше! Не лучше, Роджерс! Их я мог хотя бы ненавидеть!

— Так ненавидь меня! В чём проблема?!

— Я не могу! Как ты не понимаешь, я не могу тебя ненавидеть! Не мог после того, как ты всадил в меня щит! Не могу сейчас, даже после всего, что ты сделал! — в отчаяньи закричал Тони. — Я хочу тебя ненавидеть! Видит бог, насколько сильно хочу! Ты предал меня, ты предал команду! Ты ушёл! Ты… — очередной стакан полетел в стену, а Тони в бессилии опёрся руками о стол. — Ты…

— Я не могу спать из-за этого. Ты тоже не можешь. Я же вижу, что ты на грани. Ты никогда меня не простишь, и тем не менее — я спасал твою жизнь. И я сделал всё правильно.

— Ты слишком часто всё делаешь правильно, — обречённо прошептал Тони, склонив голову.

— Тони.

Старк глубоко дышал. Внезапная истерика постепенно отступала. Он больше не искал, что бы ещё кинуть в Роджерса, только нервно сжимал левую руку, всё реже с каждой минутой повисшей между ними тишины.

— Стив, — наконец-то выдохнул он.

Тони назвал его по имени впервые с того дня, как измазанный в чужой крови Стив зашёл в камеру со своим призом.

— Что?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что должен уйти? Потому что я не могу дать того, чего ты хочешь. Теперь я знаю, чего ты хочешь. 

— Это не имеет значения, Тони. 

— Разве?

— Я просто хочу быть рядом. Настолько, насколько ты позволишь. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы до меня кто-то дотрагивался....

— Я думал, что Пеппер…

— Ты не будешь обсуждать со мной Пеппер. 

— Хорошо.

— И перебивать меня тоже больше не будешь!

— Хорошо.

— Рядом с Роуди, Хэппи или Пеппер я не чувствую себя в безопасности. Я не смог её поцеловать. Она хотела меня обнять, а я отстранился.

— Тони…

С присущей себе нервозностью, Тони провёл руками по лицу. В каждом его движении Стив видел попытку снова забраться в непробиваемый панцирь отстранённости и безэмоциональности.

— Но ты сейчас со мной в одной комнате, и я понимаю, что страха нет, — наконец-то произнёс Тони, и от его слов сердце Стива ухнуло куда-то вниз. — Когда они рядом, я хочу сбежать. Так далеко, как только могу, чтобы меня никогда не нашли. Рядом с тобой я хочу остаться. Потому что рядом с тобой безопасно.

— Я чуть не убил тебя и…

— Мы ведь оба понимаем, что ты не хотел убить. Остановить и убить — это разные вещи. Как и не хотел насиловать. Трахнуть хотел, но не так, да?

— Это жестоко.

— Ты сам захотел остаться. Оставайся. Но я не хочу тебя… так. Не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. 

— Мне будет достаточно того, что ты давал раньше.

Кивнув, Тони устало провёл ладонью по лицу. Волшебным образом после разговора он не стал выглядеть лучше, даже наоборот — он словно утратил поддерживающий стержень. Зато впервые за последние дни на его губах появилось некое подобие улыбки.

— В тот последний раз, когда первым пришёл не ты, я по-настоящему испугался. Подумал, что тебя убили. То, что тот урод собирался опять мне вставить, меня вообще не волновало. Я остался там один. Без тебя. Но, когда ты появился, я отчаянно захотел, чтобы ты размозжил его мозги по всей камере, а потом подошёл ко мне. И я почувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности. Каждую минуту, пока ты меня трахал.

— Ты сломался.

— Как и ты.

Стив нерешительно шагнул к Тони. Тот не двинулся с места, только смотрел со странным, ненормальным предвкушением. До Стива дошло не сразу, но ведь получалось, что Тони избегал его все эти дни, потому что боялся себя, но никак не Роджерса. Боялся нового себя и странных, снедающих его эмоций на грани.

Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось. Стив сделал то, что делал столько раз, оказавшись в комнате со своим заслуженным призом — молча сжал Старка в объятиях.

— Я сделал тебе новый костюм. Чёрный. И маску, — выдохнул Тони в напряжённое плечо.

— Подойдёт для моего позывного.

— И как тебя теперь называть?

— Номад.

— Мне нравится. Звучит так, будто ты готов нарушать правила ради большего блага.

— Готов. И не только ради блага, Тони. 

— Теперь я это знаю.

Завтра они планировали перевернуть мир и выпустить собственноручно созданного им монстра из оставшихся обломков свергнутых героев. Но сейчас, пока Тони не вырывался, а его пальцы вцепились в воротник футболки Стива и погладили по шее, подарив мимолётную ласку с лёгкой ноткой боли, для Стива больше ничего не имело значения.

  



End file.
